Welcome Back
by HappinessIsntAFishYouCanCatch
Summary: The gang is back in high school unfortunately they haven’t been in the infamous gang of Third Street School in five years now. Now sixteen year old Mikey, TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Gus and Gretchen are given another chance to bring their friendship back togeth
1. Prologue of a Snowy Memory

Hello all, just so you know this is my first Recess fan fiction and it has many flashbacks… enjoy

But first I want to say I do not own Recess, very few of the characters are my own, and I think Spin's brothers names are Joey and Vito, if not, please inform me for the next chapter

**Chapter 1 – Prologue of a Snowy Memory**

The snowflakes fell peacefully and blew as the wind picked up, the sky was darker then usual and the snow piled high on the school grounds, covering the large jungle gym with frost.

A brown-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes stood in front of a chain link fence, looking into the large playground and school ground.

Maybe it was the dull winter day or his tired mind wasn't fully awake, but he was here, he didn't plan it but his legs just moved and he came with them and stopped in front of third street elementary school.

He had so many memories here with his infamous gang of friends, everything changed in sixth grade and he remembered what happened to each on his friends.

To Vince – the sportive.

Vince was still addicted to sports but decided basketball was his forte and excelled in it. He and TJ where still best friends, which you couldn't say with the rest of the gang. Vince and TJ were both extremely popular with many different people but it was each other they relied on.

To Gretchen – the brains.

She was an overachiever still and the highest marks of the whole school from 4th grade to 11th. She was still friendly with Vince and TJ but she had her other group of girls as friends and was in a lot of organizations in the school that raised money to help people and animals less fortunate and was also a peer tutor.

To Mikey – the big sweet guy.

TJ actually did not know much about Mikey's life now, they drifted apart in the beginning of middle school and found their own groups… at least, TJ did, he didn't see Mikey all that much.

To Gus – The loyal and frightened boy.

Not surprisingly, Gus' dad got re-located and he had to leave, he and TJ no longer kept in touch and TJ wondered if he kept in touch with anyone else…

To Spinelli – The enforcer

This was the hardest change for TJ. Something terribly happened to her brother, Joey and it changed her. Eventually, Spinelli and her family left town and TJ hadn't talked to her since… Five long years ago.

Five years since the whole gang has been together, and every time TJ saw the school it all came back to him… and it hurt.

TJ walked home, stopping briefly at the house a few doors down from his, the new neighbors (well they're been there for five years so not really new, but not the Spinelli's) were a quiet, old couple, TJ sighed and walked a few houses up to his own.

He kicked off his shoes and headed into his room, ignoring his holiday homework and clicking on his slow computer and message from Vince quickly popped up.

BasketBallBoy2314: Hey Teej, where were u earlier?

PranksterPrince: Just out for a walk.

BasketBallBoy2314: Another one?

PranksterPrince: I've got stuff on my mind.

-- Brainack2000 has just sighed on –

TJ looked as his old friend got online and contemplated iming Gretchen until her busy signal was quickly put on, she obvious wasn't neglected her holiday homework.

BasketBallBoy2314: You still there?

BasketBallBoy2314: Don't tell me you're doing your homework, pal.

PranksterPrince: Right, as if.

BasketBallBoy2314: So what stuff have you got on your mind?

PranksterPrince: Forget about, so how was the game?

It was the perfect change of subject as Vince quickly got into conversation about the basketball game that lasted a while until and unexpected person invited TJ into a conversation.

PranksterPrince: The Ashley's

BasketBallBoy2314: So he was so close and it was over time so he needed to... The Ashley's?

PranksterPrince: Ashley A just invited me into a conversation, I suspected she's not alone.

BasketBallBoy2314: Don't accept man, last time you were there for hours, those girls are rich, fancy, bad news.

TJ declined the offer.

AshleyA: Like, TJ accept that right now!

PranksterPrince: Hey Vince, I got to go before I am trapped into something I'll never get out of.

TJ sighed and turned off the computer since it had a habit of over frying, he sighed and dropped onto his bed, school started again after Christmas holidays tomorrow. He didn't bother thinking up excuses for not doing his homework, the teachers don't bother anymore.

He closed his eyes and was soon off to sleep.

Hope you like it, we don't get to see the whole gang and flashbacks until the third chapter but updates should be fairly quite, depending on readers of course. Read & Review, any questions, request or constructive criticism, am all welcome

-Stephanie 333


	2. Welcome home, Lei

**Ash Eyes:** Thanks for the review, glad you like it

**Lovelinelivelong639** Thanks for the review, I aim to please lol.

**Angel Neko-Jin** Thanks so much for the review, happy you like it, I update pretty frequently

To all my dear readers here's a new chapter for you all.

I do not own Recess

**Chapter 2 – Welcome home, Lei**

A handsome, dark-haired boy stared of the car window at the familiar passing scenery outside. Unlike his two other siblings he was wide awake in the back of the cramped up car.

Joey looked to his left and saw his two siblings, his older brother and his younger sister got put in the middle, but lucky she was small for a sixteen-year old. His older brother, Vito was sleeping, his head against the window, drooling slightly. Joey rolled his blue eyes and noticed his sister Ashley, sleeping between them and looking much more angelic then Vito… very peaceful, looks can be deceiving…

Ashley may be small, but she was tough.

The car suddenly went over a large bump, jolting Joey's siblings from their sleep.

"Hey!" exclaimed Vito as Ashley elbowed him and he flicked her ear. "Don't touch me, squirt!"

"Well I can't really help it when you stuck me in the middle of you two," she sighed and glanced around as she suddenly noticed their surroundings and leaned forward. "We almost there, dad?" she asked their father, Bob.

"Almost sweetie," he stated and Ashley sat back.

"Why'd I have to come anyway?" Vito sighed. "I am Twenty-four years old; I had a job and everything," he finished and Joey smirked. Joey was turning nineteen soon and Ashley had just turned sixteen.

"Because your every growing, independent self didn't move out," Joey responded simply and Ashley smirked.

"Say hi to our old house," said their mother Flo and Ashley looked up suddenly, glancing out the back window at the two story house she'd lived in for eleven years and she suddenly wondered if her old friend still lived just three doors down…

After a few moments of silence Bob announced they were home. Ashley was first out of the car and Vito was soon after, rubbing his legs but Joey stayed in the car.

"Here Lei," said Flo, giving Ashley the keys. "Go open the front door. Vito, get the wheelchair and then help your father with the luggage rack," Ashley ran quickly to the front door and unlocked it, flicking on the light of their new home.

For the past five years Ashley Spinelli had seemed to change her identity. She changed her boots for converse, let her raven hair grow, and lost the orange toque and the jacket, exchanging her red dress for jeans and t-shirts, a simply comfortable look.

She'd also changed something else about herself, she was still tough and despised the name Ashley but after leaving her best friends behind she decided to go by Lei, the last three letters in Ashley.

But now, now she was back and maybe… just maybe she could be Ashley Spinelli again, because… she knew what changed her.

Welcome home Lei, you'll be Spinelli once again.

This chapter was shorter but the next one is quite long, Read & Review, any request or constructive criticism, am all welcome

Spinelli happens to be my favorite character.

-Stephanie


	3. School Daze

**Ash Eyes:** Thanks for the review again –grins-

**Angel Neko-Jin** A lot of my story is based around TJ and Spinelli… relationship? We'll have to see now won't we ;)

**Suk-fong: **A lot of my story is Spinelli, but we'll find out about Mikey in… chapter 5 I believe since the next ones about Teege and Spin. Thanks for the review

Another chapter

**Chapter 3 – School Daze**

"Twenty-five… Twenty-six… Twenty-"

"Vincent!" the dark-skinned boy raised an eyebrow as he lost his shot aim and the small basketball hit the rim of the small net over his door and knocked over some trophies on his desk.

Vince stood up from his bed and picked up the ball, throwing it on his bed and opening his bedroom door.

"Yes, Mom!" he called out, waiting for his mother to answer.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called and Vince said okay and closed his door. _'There is nothing better then a good breakfast'_ that's what his coaches all told him, and he agreed. It gave him the energy he needed, the protein to get the fine athletic body he had today.

Vince ran downstairs and sat at the table, eating the large plate of food in front of him.

"Have anything going on after school, kiddo?" his dad wondered, taking a sip of his coffee as Vince started in on his eggs and thought.

"We're getting our winter basketball schedules today and they asked me to be on the hockey team, they didn't have many candidates," responded Vince and his father smiled proudly.

"You should accept, they'll never catch you on skates. Of course, keep focused on your basketball game, you're getting up there," said his father, proudly.

"Didn't get this far without keeping my eyes on the price dad," Vince grinned and noticed his mother's expression. "Yes mom?"

"You better not neglect your school work, no matter how many teams they ask you on and no matter how many trophies you get, your work suffers I am pulling you out of them all," Vince dropped his fork and looked at his mother.

"But mom-"

"Now, now, be far," his father said but when Mrs. LaSalle gave him that look he quickly backed down and Vince knew arguing would get no where.

"Nothing will suffer, Mom," reassured Vince. "I promise," he stood up and took a piece of toast. "I'm heading out, told Teege I'd meet him."

"You don't want a drive?"

"Rather run," grinned Vince, slipping on his book bag. "Later," Vince closed the front door behind him and ran down the snow covered paths on the side of the street.

_S_

"TJ, you're going to miss the bus!" TJ's mom called out for the fourth time and TJ called back that he was almost ready. His alarm clock didn't work again, it had a habit of only working very early on Saturday mornings, when he least wanted to see sunlight.

"History book, history book," TJ muttered, looking through his much disorganized desk. His history teacher was not very fond of TJ. Mr. Carter seemed to be very bitter, a short, oddly shaped middle-ages man who seems to hold grudges against the nicest, smartest or most popular students. He disliked TJ's whole popular, nice, hero-like personality. Just as he didn't like Gretchen's brains, Vince's sports talent and popularity and charisma.

Bitter man.

"TJ!" TJ sighed and gave up his searched, running quickly downstairs and opening the front door. "What about your breakfast?" she exclaimed.

"No time mom," said TJ, his mother still worried a lot and she gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Bye. Bye dad!" he called out.

"Bye Son," TJ grinned and walked out the door, headed quickly to the bus stop.

_S_

A tall skinny girl with long slightly wavy red hair entered the main hall over her high school. It was quite big, empty and quiet, so unlike it would be in about an hour. The girl walked down the hall and entered the main office, looking around with her olive-green eyes.

"Menlo?" she said, slightly timid, finding it odd if he wasn't here on the first day back from Christmas holidays.

"Gretchen?" a curly brown-haired boy stuck his head out from the back office and smirked. "Early as usually, Grundler?"

"Not really," she responded, waving a hand. "I don't exactly fancy being late," she said with a grin and Menlo chuckled.

"Computer's all yours," he stated, re-entering the back office and Gretchen nodded, taking a seat at the front desk's computer. There was an over heat in the computer lab, destroying 54 computers.

Gretchen depended on the lab for all her research and projects, since she was the top student and the school didn't want to ruin that reputation, they aloud her to use the office computer at free time.

She clicked on the computer and hit open the internet, looking at a site with longing. "The Galileo 6000, it's perfect," Gretchen sighed, she wanted it so bad. She still had her Galileo from fourth grade and was in need to an upgrade but Christmas came and went and she didn't get it and saving up money was sometime she wasn't gifted at.

Her old hand held computer reminded her so much of Elementary school but everything had changed so much… time that changed to.

"We're getting a new student," said Menlo from the office behind her, holding a file. "Their regards aren't here but said they're in the eleventh grade," said Menlo and Gretchen turned around.

"Wonder who," said Gretchen, they hadn't had a new student in so long.

_And they weren't going to get a **new **student today._

_S_

Was later in the morning as TJ and Vince were walking into school. "We're getting a lot of snow lately," observed TJ, putting out his hand as the snow started to fall.

"Yea Teege, and as much as I want to stand out here like a kid and enjoy it put we're going to be late for homeroom," said Vince and TJ nodded as Vince walked before him but something suddenly got TJ's attention.

"Bye Pookie!"

"Mom," Spinelli muttered, looking even smaller when she was embarrassed as she closed the car door and walked quickly into school.

TJ looked at the girl for a moment, their was something so familiar about her… He soon got out of it and caught up with Vince but noticed the girl entering the office.

"Hey Vince, I'll meet you in homeroom," said TJ, entering the office to find the girl suddenly gone.

"Hey TJ," said a red-haired girl, standing up from the computer. "Carter's substituting, you may not want to be late for homeroom," she said with a friendly smile, picking up her backpack and leaving the office.

They weren't really friends anymore, only time he saw her was when he had to go to the office on free time and she was there on the computer.

TJ gave up as the bell rang a while later he knew he was officially late for homeroom, he was about to turn his heal and leave when a voice called out to him.

"Detweiler!" TJ chuckled slightly and turned to face their principal, ready to get in trouble once again… until he notice the girl sitting in his office. "Grundler's gone, and since you don't seem to want to go to class I have to ask you a favor for a new student of ours." Spinelli turned around and looked straight at TJ…

_S_

Think I'll give you some TJSpin Action next?

Totally obvious ship of course, whether its in my story though… ;)

Read and Review!

-Stephanie


	4. Not like any other girl

**Angel Neko-Jin****** grins gets more TJSpin later on but its not like I didn't make it oh-so-obvious TJ likes her

**Suk-fong:** Who knows? Heh. Keep reading and thanks for the review.

**Lovelinelivelong639: **Thanks for the review

**Fauna Greywolf: **I try not to be cruel, leaving you hanging keeps you coming back for more heh. Glad you like it, here's where my cruelty ends.

**Cartoonatic:** Author alert? Well I'm honored heh, here's one for you.

_**Another chapter, thank you so much for your reviews **_

**Chapter 4 – Not like any other girl**

"Pookie, wake up, school starts today," the raven-haired girl was shook from her sleep at the sound of her mother's voice.

"But mom," Spinelli begged

"No excuses, sweetie. You missed enough school, besides the school just happens to re-open from holidays today so you shouldn't be thrown in the middle of things," if that was supposed to be reassuring, it wasn't for Spinelli.

Her mother left her room and Spinelli sighed, sitting up a glancing around her new room. There were still a few boxes she needed to unpack and her computer wasn't hooked up yet but she didn't really want it to be.

Spinelli got up and threw her blankets to the side, taking her long raven-hair out of the messy pony tail. She was still a tom-boy, she never liked make-up, she felt hidden behind it and she wasn't a coward. She just got washed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"Want some breakfast?" asked her father.

"I'm good," responded Spinelli, noticing the empty bowl on the table. "Is Vito or Joey already up?" her father chuckled.

"Yea, apparently Vito's out job hunting, Joey is still in bed though,"

Spinelli stood up and walked down the hall to the downstairs bedroom and pushed open the door. She was still quite slim and slipped through the door easily, since their was a box nearly closing it when it was open.

"Joey?"

"Morning," said the dark-haired boy with a grin, already pushed himself up to sitting position. "Don't give me that look, if I wanted to get up I would have," he responded, waving towards his wheelchair. Spinelli guess stubbornness and independences ran in the family.

"I have school today; guess I'm not exactly ready to run into any old friends,"

"Because they've changed?" Spinelli shrugged, that may have been part of the reason but she was dreading seeing her old friends incase they were mad at her for the way she left…

_The small, raven-haired eleven year old girl walked to school with a stride of confidence as she always did but her blue eyes were sketched with worry._

_Her parent's said it would be better if they moved. Better for what had happened to Joey, better for them all to start off somewhere new._

_But Spinelli had five amazing friends here, how would she tell them she was leaving and probably never coming back?_

_She stopped in front of the entrance of Third Street Elementary School. She smiled and walked over to her group of friends._

"_Hey guys," she said, but noticed the look on Mikey's face and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"_

"_Oh cruel, cruel world!" exclaimed Mikey and Spinelli glanced at TJ._

"_Gus called Mikey last night," TJ told Spinelli. "He's not coming back; his dad got relocated and already got all his files and stuff." Suddenly Spinelli got a sinking feeling and glanced at her friends, noticing the short boy wasn't there._

"_Cheer up, Mike," said Vince, reassuring hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Gus isn't gone; you can still talk to him and stuff. Plus, you still have the four of us, like always," They nodded in agreement and Spinelli quickly did to and Mikey seemed to cheer up._

_The bell rang and her friends headed into school and Spinelli knew…she just couldn't tell them._

_And she didn't._

"I should get going, I'll see you after school, Joey," said Spinelli, leaving his room and walking into the front hall, slipping on her book bag. "I'm ready, mom."

_S_

"Bye Pookie!" her mother called out as Spinelli as she got out of the car and Spinelli glanced around in embarrassment, she had the most embarrassing parents ever… still.

"Mom," she groaned, closing the door behind her with a sigh. She stood up straight with confidence, looking up at the large school.

Spinelli entered the school and knew she had to meet with the principal. She entered the office and glanced around, noticing a girl behind the desk on the computer.

"Gretchen it's almost time for homeroom," said a boy sticking his head out from the back room and the red-haired girl glanced at her watch.

"I just need to log off," she said and looked up at the Spinelli offering the new girl and smile and Spinelli knew who she was.

The door opened and Spinelli looked to see a tall, slightly chubby man with graying black hair

"Ashley Sp-"

"That's me," said Spinelli quickly, stepping forward and noticing the man's empty beady black eyes as he raised an eyebrow. "Sir," she added quickly.

"Come in," was all he said as he turned and entered the office and Spinelli entered, closing the door behind her. "Well," said the man taking a seat behind his desk. "I'm Principal Walters and I haven't got time to be showing new students around the school and helping them out. You're coming here is a crucial time Ms. Spinelli, I am counting of you not to fail. If you have any problems I have a top student you may see. Her name is Gretchen Grundler, she is usually here is free time, she was actually just on the computer and I will ask her to show you around," he stood up. "Any questions?"

"Crystal clear," responded Spinelli, forcing a smile and the man didn't move a muscle. She wondered if he had any facial expressions and she stood up.

Principal Walters opened the door and noticed and familiar boy leaving the office just as the bell rang. "Detweiler!" TJ chuckled slightly and turned to face their principal, ready to get in trouble once again… until he notice the girl sitting in his office. "Grundler's gone, and since you don't seem to want to go to class I have to ask you a favor for a new student of ours."

Spinelli gulped, TJ… Not TJ, she'd face anyone in their group first as long as it wasn't TJ.

"Sure Mr. Walters," said TJ with a grin that Spinelli noticed hadn't changed much. He wasn't really chubby anymore, taller, with the same smile, same freckles and same chocolate brown eyes.

"Here you are Ashley, this is TJ Detweiler, he'll show you around until you get used to things. But remember Grundler, she'll be happy to help with anything," he said with a proud smile after stalking off into his office.

"Nice man, huh?" grinned TJ and Spinelli smiled.

"Very," Spinelli said sarcastically, hoping TJ didn't recognize her. She wanted to tell him so bad yet… didn't?

"So, Ashley, is it?" Spinelli made a face at the name and TJ smiled. "Not fond of the name?" he wondered, tilting his head to the side.

"Long story, you can call me Lei," she responded, exiting the office and noticing the halls suddenly empty.

"Okay Lei," said TJ, walking beside the girl. "Now, a little information before we get to classes and junk. We've got cliques, jocks, preps, nerds, bullies, Ashley's," he glanced sideways and laughed at her expression.

"What's so funny?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and stopping, facing TJ.

"It's just like you already know about them, that's all," TJ finished with a grin. He looked at Lei; there was something about this girl he liked. She had an air of confidence around her; she was quite pretty, with simple long raven-hair and deep blue eyes. She seemed to be herself, like you could figure her out, like she wasn't hiding herself. She didn't wear make-up or dress up like other girls but she didn't seem to care.

TJ official knew this wasn't like any other girl. He had the feeling she could stand up for herself and be herself, and he liked that in anyone… She reminded him of someone but he pushed her out of his mind.

_Five years…_

"Listen TJ I appreciate you trying to help me around and all, but I really don't need it. Its three straight floors, unless the doors don't have numbers or the little person on the bathroom doors doesn't have a skirt, I think I'll be okay," she finished with a smirk. "I should get to class, I'll see you around," she said and walked off leaving TJ there watching her leave.

TJ could only hope to talk to her again. For the girl in his mind she seemed to replace was irreplaceable TJ just wanted that kind of friendship again…

Or maybe more.

_**Quite and long chapter for you all thanks for the reviews. **_

_**Read & Review**_

_**Stephanie.**_


	5. Phone a Friend

**Lailah Hoshi:** Thanks for the review, dear. They're great characters, aren't they?

**Suk-fong:** He doesn't know who she is yet. Basically she pushed him away because she doesn't think he'd take it well that she'd back.

**Ash eyes: **Hopefully not in an "Oh my god I am getting stomach sick" kind of way because I am not a doctor. Eat soup ;) ha thanks for the review.

**Fauna Greywolf: **hehe thanks once again for the review.

_**Another chapter, thank you so much for your reviews and while I have you I shall pitifully advertise that I have a harry potter fic and would like readers. Marauder era, pretty evil. If you're interesting grins**_

**_TO MY READERS I WILL BE AWAY FOR 4-7 DAYS STARTING MONDAY SO DO NOT EXPECT A POST UNTIL AROUND THE 17TH._**

**_TRES SORRY  YOU ALL RULE._**

**Chapter 5 – Phone a friend**

"How was your first day of school, Kiddo?"

"Still going on," responded the raven-haired girl, leaning against the wall.

"Oh that's right, different time zones and such," responded the girl on the other line.

"We're the same time zone Rach, why'd you want me to call?"

"Lei I am very disappointed, I wanted to talk to my good friend and skip the beginning of math class," Spinelli stayed silence, she knew Rachel all to well. "Fine, you win. I am home, on my room phone because I am sick."

"Really," smirked Spinelli, raising an eyebrow at the students who glanced at her on the payphone and she turned her back to them. "Listen Rach, I'm on a pay phone near the office and I do not want to go back there, I need to get to class."

"Okay, Kiddo, no need to get in trouble on your first day. But you must call me tomorrow and tell me what you got detention for on your second day. I am full of little faith for you and your trouble making ways," Spinelli laughed and knew Rach had and infamous smirk on her face.

"Bye Rach," said Spinelli, taking the phone from her ear.

"Later Kiddo," the voice responded and Spinelli hung up the phone and sighed. Rachel had been the leader of her new group but they became really good friends. Rachel was a trouble maker and attention seeker but a totally softy. She cried when Spinelli said she was leaving…

And sent two football players after a kid who laughed at her for it. She wasn't as defensive as Spinelli, she got other people to do her work, and she was all wittiness.

Spinelli missed her new friends, the ones she had just moved away from and now she was scared to tell her old friends she was back.

This was going to get complicated.

_S_

"Okay Guy, I've gone through my whole CD collection and I've decided to give them all away. It was charitable thing to do," a large young man with blonde hair and a warm smile sat on his bed, putting CD's into a large box, one by one.

"But Mike, it took you forever to get all those CD's," responded a familiar voice coming out of the speaker phone.

"I know but the theater program needs money and I need to be in this play. Kurst, Nigel and Katy are selling some of their stuff, I need to contribute," Mikey responded. His current friends. Form Kurst the words, the kid that sang all the time and Swinger girl.

"Its odd that you're friends with Kurst the worst, that crazy opera singing kid and swinger girl," said Gus. "Maybe when I come into town we can get the gang together," Gus suggested, he'd like to see them al back together.

"I don't know Guy, Spinelli leaving split us up for good. Gretchen doesn't want an all boy group and I don't know, me, Vince and TJ, that's not a likely trio it'll always be the duo," said Mikey in a theater voice.

He liked talking to Gus on the speaker phone, he used to get distracted and drop the phone all the time, speaker was much better.

"Why didn't you go to school Mike?" Gus wondered. "Not because this is the only time I could schedule the call, was it?"

"I'm going in after lunch little guy, no worries," stated Mikey with a grin, finishing putting his CD's into a large box. "I still need a lot more things to fit in this." Mikey glanced around his room and shrugged. "I'll figure this out later, how much time do you have Gus?"

Gus Griswold miles away on the other line sat on the bottom bunk of a metal bed with green sheets and looked at the clock. He was much taller then before but his blonde hair was shaved and her wore and army uniform.

"Not much longer, I should get going, send me an e-mail and I'll figure out our next call, just make sure I don't get you out of school this time," Gus hung out and Mikey sighed, clicking the phone off.

**_Hope you like in, might be your only one for another week but I'll see what I can do _**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Stephanie**_


	6. Theater of Armbruster

**Topazchick08: **I may be getting bigheaded hehe. Thanks for the review

**Suk-fong:** They have quite split up. They'll meet up soon… hopefully heh.

**Ash eyes: **Wouldn't it be? Maybe I'll please you with that greatness… but not yet heh.

**Angel Neko-Jin:** Am sure they will soon not easy to hide being Spinelli old habits die hard .

_**Another chapter, thank you so much for your reviews **_

_**Since you're all amazing here is one last chapter before I go away for a week**_

**Chapter 6- Theater of Armbruster**

Mikey was dropped off at school, just as the bell rang for lunch. A few kids who didn't mind the trudge through the snowy grounds or feared being late ran from the school to get lunch somewhere else.

The chubby blonde haired boy smiled as he walked into the school with a large box and headed to the auditorium.

"Who is it?" said a slightly snotty bossy girl's voice **_a/n guess who _**Mikey knew the voice and wondered why she was here… and where were Katy and Nigel?

"Um… Mikey," he said, slightly awkwardly as the double door closed behind him. The theater wasn't very big and a bit dull. Blood red, dusty curtains covering an empty stage and props everywhere like a maze you couldn't see anyone behind it all.

"Ugh, Blumberg? What are you doing here?" Mikey held out his box of things. A tall blonde hair walked out from behind the items and glanced at him and Mikey knew there was at least three other girls behind the props listening it.

"Hello Ashley, I am here to drop off my donations," responded Mikey kindly. Ashley Armbruster was quite beautiful, but wore too much make-up. She wore a pink miny shirt and a black and pink tank top.

"For what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as her blue eyes looked at the box and she wrinkled her nose.

"The theater program," stated Mikey. "To raised money for-" but he was quickly interrupted which Ashley A did quite often.

"It's not a charity case, Mikey; we don't need your stuff that wouldn't even make a pretty penny at a dirt market," she said in her usually tone she used with people outside her clique other then guys she fancied.

"But-" said Mikey, looking confused

"My father paid for the theater program, now this is my territory," something crashed and the blonde girl snapped around. "YOU BREAK IT YOU LIKE TOTALLY BUY IT!" she yelled and turned back to Mikey.

"But Ms. Kelly-"

"Was very pleased with my generosity and gave me the honor of being in charged of the renovation of the set. And if I do a good job which I like, totally will then I can be director," Ashley smiled widely and flicked her hair.

"I thought you wanted to be Juliet," wondered Mikey and she rolled her eyes and made and annoyed sigh.

"Oh right," said Ashley A, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, since I am director and see through additions I can confidently say Ashley Armbruster fits the part best," she said with a grin and there were applauds in the back.

"What additions?"

"The ones we didn't and aren't going to have because we already have our Juliet!" she snapped, turning around and glancing at her nails.

"But that's not fair. A lot of people have worked hard for this theater and want a part, you can't be bias," Mikey declared.

"So I need to be _fair _do I? Now what part did you want?" she wondered in a slightly mischievous tone and turned to face Mikey.

"Well… Romeo was my-" there were very loud laughs that Mikey quickly identified as the three other Ashley's and Ashley A smirked.

"Isn't that cute? But I don't think so," she said.

"What part do I fit then?"

"Can you draw?" Mikey sighed and shook his head. "Then for the moment you're completely useless to me because I have everything but someone to paint the sets. But since I am nice, if you find someone to paint one for us then you can at least help back stage," Mikey was about to say something but she raised a hand. "No need to thank me, now go someplace else, Blumberg, we've got a show to run."

_S_

Spinelli didn't trust cafeteria food. Rachel and her friend Claudia did tests on the food and Spinelli didn't even want the results but their behavior around cafeteria food said enough.

"Hey Lei, mind if we sit?" Spinelli turned just as she was opening her lunch and saw the smiling face of TJ and grinned back.

"Sure," she responded, waving a hand and TJ took a seat across from her, as did another boy that Spinelli almost gasped when seeing. He looked tall and well-fit, dark-skinned and quite handsome was Vince LaSalle.

Had the gang stayed together?

"Lei, this is my best friend, Vince LaSalle. Vince, this is Lei…" he drifted away and glanced at her. "I don't think I happened to catch your last name."

"Funicello, Lei Funicello," responded Spinelli, her code named for Ashley Spinelli. It wasn't really a lie either. Lei was just a shortened version of Ashley, and Funicello was her middle name. **_a/n it's the truth, am a well researched author_**

"You're Italian?" wondered Vince and TJ seemed to notice something about her "last name"

"Yea, we have roots," she said simply with a slight shrug.

"So Lei how do you like it here so far?" asked TJ, smiling at Spinelli once again and she felt her stomach pull. It was always hard to lie to TJ.

"Late for history class because a friend made me class her but it's been pretty good," stated Spinelli.

"So, what were your old friends like?" Spinelli bit into her slightly cold pizza and thought. She knew he was just bringing up conversation and not being nosy so she ignored a thought in her head.

"Had a group actually," said Spinelli, putting down her pizza. "Rachel, Claudia, Alexandra and Lindsey we were the infamous five," she chuckled and notice how much she missed her friends and was surprised.

It reminded her of when she sat in her old schools cafeteria, Rachel and Lindsey were arguing and Claudia and Alexandra were asking her things and she suddenly had to explain her five friends she left behind.

She got that feeling again right now and twice because she was looking at a pair of friends she could easily tell who she was but didn't and remembered why.

Joey…

**_Next chapter you learn many things. What happened to Spinelli's brother, a lot about the gang starting to split up and even about Lei and the infamous 5._**

_**Worth waiting a week for, I swear I shall be back then**_

_**Keep reading and reviewing, you all rock.**_

_**-Stephanie**_


	7. From her point of view

**ShadowDog34** I'm glad you like it

**Lovelinelivelong639** funny? heh, thanks m'dear. Glad you like it.

**Suk-fong** Joey is Spinelli's brother. And I'm not sure about a dance... we'll see

**Angel Neko-Jin** Thanks very much for the review. Yes dear Ashley A, somethings never change.

**Ash Eyes** No problem. Thanks for another great review, glad you like it

**Lailah Hoshi** Hiyas Hope you like my harry potter story, its pretty evil and yeah no ones reading it so laughs glad you like it and sorry for the wait.

**topazchick08** aw, am back, heres another update for yea, glad you like it

**Chapter 7 – From her point of view**

_I was only eleven-years old. I'd like to think I was invisible, that nothing could knock me down. I was a tough kid, the toughest tom-boy on the playground but I knew I was nothing without my friends. Some things you take for granted._

"I know," said the brown-haired boy, sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes narrowed at the books. "American history," TJ put and hand on his chin as if thinking and looked at Gretchen.

"Do you know anything about it?" asked Gretchen, her long hair pulled back as she sat on TJ's computer chair, looking at her friend.

"Why should we?" wondered Spinelli, sitting on the floor next to TJ's bed. "It's over and done with it won't happen again," Spinelli closed her book and looked up at Gretchen.

"Not true, Spinelli," Gretchen stated in her all-knowing tone. "Actually on the contrary, time seems to repeat itself and we rarely learn from our mistakes but we should. That's why looking back in time can be so important," Gretchen urged, but knew she wouldn't get to her friends that studying was important.

"Listen brains, we will care about it when it happens again," stated Vince, leaning against the door, arms folded across his chest. "For now, I say a little study break," he grinned, picking up the basketball near the door.

"But… what about the test?" asked Gretchen as Spinelli stood up from the floor and Vince opened the door to TJ's room, running down the stairs.

"No worries Gretch," stated TJ.

"Yeah," said Spinelli. "You'll ace, we'll fail," she grinned, walking towards the door.

"See Gretch, we're getting this stuff already," responded TJ, putting a reassuring hand on the red-haired girls shoulder. "Time repeats it self." Spinelli laughed and ran out of the room after Vince.

They were in TJ's driveway, playing basketball and Vince hogged the ball and Spinelli looked annoyed, crossing her arms and tapping her boot.

Suddenly a small smile came over Spinelli as she kicked off her large boots to reveal the bottoms of her red and orange stockings. Suddenly she stepped forward and jumped on Vince's back.

"Spin!" exclaimed Vince and the others started too laughed and Spinelli smirked and Vince pushed her off.

"Get over yourself, ball hog!" Spinelli laughed and suddenly noticed a car drive by and rolled her eyes. "That's Vito, I should get home, guys," said Spinelli, putting on her boots. "See you later!" she called, running down the street to the third house down as her nineteen year old brother stopped the car and got out.

"Hey shrimp," Vito smirked. Spinelli smirked and stuck out her tongue, entering the house and seating on the couch, turning on the television.

Spinelli watched wrestling and suddenly heard and noise and whipped her head around to see a dark-haired thirteen-year old near the door.

"Joey?" Joey looked and her with a smirk and put his finger over his lips and nodded toward the kitchen where Vito sat, eating a sandwich and Spinelli rose and eyebrow. Joey grinned and took the car keys by the door and quietly walked outside.

Spinelli never would have thought or known. If she did she would have yelled at Vito that Joey was taking the car but she didn't.

_Emergency waiting rooms and scary. Big, white, unwelcoming rooms with hard uncomfortable chairs and used re-read magazines from years earlier. I hated this room, mom won't tell me why we're here but she is crying and dad is pacing and Vito left long before._

_I remember the lady in a white outfit walking from the room and telling my father something, his eyes went wide and mom didn't even want to know as she started to cry._

_I didn't know what to do or think. I looked at dad but when our eyes met he looked away and I gulped and the big white doors opened as they pulled a bed out and my eyes went wide._

_Mom covered my eyes with her arm and cried into the topped of my head and I knew it was Joey but I didn't know what until they told me a few days later._

_Joey had gone on a joy ride with his friends and got in a terrible accident and now I knew… my brother would never walk again._

_And it changed us. We had to get special things put in the house, move Joey's room downstairs and Vito always looked guilty because he left the keys out. _

_I'd never been close with either of my brothers but I suddenly became as the weeks went by and I talked to Joey a lot and suddenly he was my role model._

_Then just like that… we were moving and I was giving a silent good-bye to the house three doors from mine. Remembering the time we were there and how much we took it for granted._

_S_

_I am now twelve years old and starting middle school in a whole new town. I let mom pick out my outfit since all we wore is uniforms. A blue dress, black and blue blazer and black shoes._

Mrs. Spinelli insisted on her to leave her hair down for her first day of middle school. When Spinelli got to the bus stop she stuck out a tongue and pulled her hair back up in a pony tail.

She sat in a seat on the bus alone; it was a seat in front of the back seat where she heard two voices talk.

"Clau that won't work," stated a girl's voice. "We don't want principal arousing suspicion on us our first day. Plus, I think we did that one in elementary," the girl had curly dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes as she leaned across to the two other girls in the seats next to theirs. "Alex, Linds, what do you think?" she asked.

Alexandra was tall and quite skinny with long red hair and bright green eyes, she was very beautiful and obviously stood out easily. Lindsey was short, with very short light brown hair and grey eyes.

The girl sitting next to the blonde girl was tall with wavy brown-ish red hair and dark blue eyes.

Rachel, Alexandra, Lindsey and Claudia, the infamous four pranksters. Brains, beauty, popularity and talent. And Ashley Spinelli would soon be one of them.

_S_

_While fourteen year old Spinelli spent her middle-school days with her new infamous four friends, her old friends slowly fell apart…_

The twelve-year old red-haired girl stood in the office, looking through files for the science teacher since apparently she was the only one their science teacher trusted, because of her grades. Teachers thought if they praised her and treated her differently then she'd keep her high average but Gretchen didn't care about that, she liked being intelligent.

"Looks like LaSalle and Detweiler are in trouble, yet again," smirked the dark-haired boy sitting behind the front desk, looking at Gretchen. "To popular for their own good, do you still hang around with those guys?" Gretchen looked at Menlow and tilted her head slightly.

Since Spinelli left, Gretchen just found that she didn't fit in as much. She knew Spinelli was a tomboy but she _was_ the only other girl in their group and Gretchen didn't want to be the only one, especially when the guys started dating.

"Not much," Gretchen responded truthfully, pushing back her red-hair. Menlow smiled, he liked Gretchen and he didn't mind admitting it, though he hadn't yet. "Got it!" Gretchen grinned, pulling out the file she needed. "See you, Menlow," she said, walking out of the office.

TJ and Vince exited the principal's office with innocent grins on their faces, ready to face their first week of detention. Menlow hadn't seen them hanging around with Gretchen much and that was why he asked, he was hoping they were so he'd ask the guys for advice but they weren't.

"Hey big guy, where have you been lately?" asked TJ, noticing the chubby blonde boy entering the office.

"In the auditorium," stated Mikey. "Practicing for our up-coming musical. Hey, would you guys like to come?" Vince and TJ gave each other glances and TJ stepped forward.

"We will try our best to go," said TJ, carefully picking his words, and putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder

"Yeah but, I might have a game or something," added Vince awkwardly and Mikey nodded.

"That's okay, I'm just here to get tickets for some my other friends anyway," said Mikey with a smile and TJ and Vince left the office.

They haven't hung around with Mikey since.

_S  
**I hope you all liked the chapter and I am so sorry for the gap in between this chapter and the others I shall try to update as quickly as I can now that I am back.  
Read and Review, request and constructive critism are welcome  
-Stephanie **_


	8. Friendship

**pink-kiss-candy:** I keep seeing the word love. I am loved, I love it. You know what, i love you all to and here is a chapter so you don't all hate me and my lack of updating-ness

**Suk-fong** Yaaaay its looooooooooved. Yes I am really crazy on these responses but its like 5 in the morning and you all rule.

**Angel Neko-Jin** Aw, what makes a story great without a little family tragedy because I am so evil like that kiddies. Are these responses to you all getting to long? I enjoy this haha.

**Ash Eyes** I love flashback chapters, I'm such a loser like that, like my description freak-ness and I am officially blabbing to you hehe... thanks for the review.

**Lailah Hoshi** lol. I never want to make you feel invisible, I appreciate my readers and their reviews, I'll start a whole conversation with you all

**topazchick08** Thanks once again for the review, keep 'em coming... I like the word awesome. I am getting random like awesome duuude. Please ignore this haha.

**_Okay, to all my readers I am sorry for the insane-ness of my responses but I have a question for you all who decide to answer if my insane-ness has no frightened you away._**

**Questions:_ Who is your favorite Recess character and why?_**

_**Whether you ignored me or not... here is another chapter for my amazing readers whether you've spoken or not.**_

**Chapter 8 – It's a little thing called Friendship**

Spinelli spent most of the lunch hour with TJ and Vince. They entered the gymnasium and Vince challenged TJ to a game.

"Want to join, Lei?" asked TJ with a grin, turning to face Spinelli as Vince went to get a ball from the rack.

"Thanks TJ, but I think I'll pass," Spinelli responded, not wanting to get to into the moment with two of her old best friends in fear of telling them the truth.

"Come on, Funicello," challenged Vince, dribbling over with the basketball. "You won't beat me but you might give Teege here a run for his money," Vince smirked and TJ rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"Go easy on the lady, Vin, she doesn't want to play," TJ stated and Spinelli's face slowly turned into a smirk.

"You're just afraid I'll beat you, Detweiler?" Spinelli smirked, raising her hands and Vince grinned, passing the ball to her. "I'm in, and please don't go easy I don't want any of that sore man loser stuff, saying I only beat you because you 'went easy' on me," Spinelli rolled her blue eyes and TJ laughed.

"Oh you're on Funicello," Vince grinned and Spinelli laughed, running towards the court, dribbling the ball.

"Ready for a challenge LaSalle?" she wondered, stopping at the three pointer line, still bouncing the ball as the two boys hurried over.

Unsurprisingly Vince beat them both, even when Spinelli and TJ decided to team up against the superstar they were unable to capture the ball. Spinelli remembered when they were kids she tackle Vince for hogging the ball and she nearly laughed at the thought.

The ball rang, indicating the end of lunch period and a 2 minute transition into fourth period classes. Vince sighed and put the ball back on to the rack and Spinelli slipped her bookbag onto her shoulder, exiting the Gym but TJ caught up to her quickly.

"What do you have now, Lei?" he wondered with one of those friendly smiles that just made him perfectly popular TJ Detweiler.

Spinelli couldn't help but grin back and searched through her bookbag for her timetable and pulled it out, quickly folding it to show second half. But she mostly folded it so TJ could not see the name Ashley Funicello Spinelli on the top of the timetable.

"Art with Ms. Lynch," Spinelli responded, putting the piece of paper into her pocket and TJ raised an eyebrow.

"You took art? I'm not quite good at it, quit about middle school," TJ admitted, putting a hand on his brown hair.

"I like art," Spinelli admitted. "It's my least Tom-boyish talent. Plus, my friend Rachel got me to take lessons back home and Claudia had sources in art studios to get me some feedback. Basically, its still a hobby but my friends wanted me to take it so seriously," Spinelli shrugged, putting her hands into her jeans pockets.

"Sounds like you had some good friends," said TJ and Spinelli stopped and looked at him. TJ turned to face her too with a smile that she secretly made herself believe was just for her.

"I've always been lucky in the friends department," Spinelli admitted with a small smile. "All the way back to elementary school and now I've had great friends," TJ studied her for a moment and they continued walking.

"Me too," TJ responded as they took the crowded stairs to the third floor. "I mean, in elementary school I had the best gang of friends. I mean, we were different but fit so well together, that big group of friends you had to envy," TJ looked at Spinelli and she was smiling as if understanding completely. "Sometimes I miss that, just being a kid," Spinelli looked at him and he glanced away when she noticed he'd been staring at her.

"What happened to your elementary school friends?"

"Drifted apart I guess," TJ shrugged. "I mean, my best friend moved away and things kind of slipped from there," Something pulled in Spinelli's stomach.

His best friend… She had been his best friend? Out of the whole group, even Vince, TJ had thought of her as his best friend. She knew he referred to them all as his best friends but maybe… just maybe he thought of her as closer.

Or maybe it was just wishful thinking because she had the biggest crush on _her_ best friend but tried to hide it because… It was TJ and she had a reputation and was only eleven and many other things.

"I guess… you didn't take to well to your best friend leaving, huh?" Spinelli wondered and TJ coughed awkwardly and nodded.

"Well it happens, right?" TJ said in a tone that showed he didn't much want to talk about it and Spinelli agreed. "I miss her but it was a while ago, right?" Spinelli turned to look at him.

Her blue eyes got caught in his chocolate brown ones and she suddenly felt like she never left, like she was still eleven and nothing happened and this was the TJ she knew all along the TJ she never had to leave.

Suddenly the bell rang and TJ blinked and Spinelli looked away quickly, not knowing what TJ just thought of that whole situation and she chuckled slightly.

"I'll hopefully see you around, Lei," said TJ with a smile and a slight wink, turning his heal and heading to class.

_**I love TJ, he is crazy adorable**_

_**Read and Review your insane author**_

_**Mucholove**_

_**-Stephanie**_


	9. Artistically Reunited

**pink-kiss-candy:** Yes, she should tell TJ that his best friend is right next to him shakes head TJ and Spinelli are highly popular

**Suk-fong** TJ is a sweetie

**Angel Neko-Jin** -grins- Really glad you like that chapter. I like Spinelli for those reasons to, shes not fake.

**Ash Eyes** Glad you loved the chapter... this one isn't that great but hope you like it

**Lailah Hoshi** That last chapter was getting much love hehe. I used to be alot my Spinelli too, I only stopped looking like a tomboy earlier this year but I still totally am one hehe. Tomboys are the best, totally real. TJ and Spin are the best.

**topazchick08** hehe thanks for the review, everyone seems to have the same opinions on their favorite characters... they're my fav too... Because TJ is crazy adorable.

**Fauna Greywolf** -giggles- I love him to, he is crazy adorable. Thanks for the review

_**Question: If you have one, favorite episode?**_

_**I like many actually, I like all Spinelli-based ones. The experiment(Where TJ and Spinelli kissed) And the Biggest trouble ever where that broke that statue**_

_**Ever seen the movies? I only say one, I want to see the fifth grade and kinder garden movies but they're no where in my town. **_

_**Whether you ignored my babble or not… here is another chapter, not that great but it's a chapter m'dears….**_

**Chapter 9 – Artistically Reunited**

"I have no inspiration, Ms. Lynch; nothing seems to be working out," Mickey sat in the very small class behind the art studio, mainly used for the art teachers creative writing class, which was what Mickey did instead of art.

"Michael, you know I allow my students to find their own inspiration," stated the young women. "Most use none-inspiration as an excuse to slack off, but you're not like that. Why so creatively challenged, being such a creative boy?" Mickey looked up at Ms. Lynch.

Mickey admired her, but for much different reasons then most of the boys in the school did. She was a petite and gorgeous figure, with full wavy red hair that fell over her shoulders and a pair of jewel-like lavender eyes. She was an amazing artist, in so many ways, creative in every way possible.

"I don't know, my minds been a block, flowers are covered with snow and my poems are as boring and useless as the grey winter sky," Mickey shook his blonde head. "I try my best, but only thing to cure a creative block is pure inspiration. I can't lack it, I've never lacked it, but I do," Mickey bit his lip and Ms. Lynch's gorgeous facial figures looked concerned.

"Tell me Mickey, what is on your mind?" she asked, leaning against the table and looking at her student, ready to listen.

"The theater program," Mickey stated.

"It is back up; I thought you'd be thrilled," Ms. Lynch stated with a smile.

"I am," Mickey responded, waving his hand. "But Ashley Armbruster is taking it over. Don't get me wrong, I am not biased towards the Ashley's and am sure they can be sweet girls but," Mickey looked up at the gorgeous teacher and gave her a weak smile. "She is an amazing actress, I will give her that, but it's not fair to shatter my dreams of a lead roll, she'll probably just stick a donkey suit on me," Mickey looked away and Ms. Lynch smiled understandingly.

"It is true Mickey that some peers may be unfair but, as beautiful as you make the world sound and as optimist as you are," Ms Lynch looked out the window in a slight trance. "It is not always fair, unless we speak up for ourselves,"

"But that's what my poems, my creativity do for me, I need inspiration Ms. Lynch, I just got' a have it," Mickey sounded almost pleading and she turned to give him an apologetic smile.

"Michael this has come across many but I can not give you inspiration like I can give you guidance, inspiration is something you figure out on your own," Ms. Lynch took out another sheet of paper and placed it in front of Mickey. "Inspiration comes when we least expect it, do not force it, write it when you're ready," With that, the beautiful woman walked into the art studio and Mickey sat in the back room, chewy the top of his pencil and staring blank-faced at the bare sheet in front of him.

Ms. Lynch walked into the art studio and took a seat on the stool in front of her easel. She had very few students in her forth period class; there were only five at the moment and only one other beside her at the easels, the rest doing clay work and chatting.

The door to the room opened and a small raven-haired girl stepped in, her book bag over her shoulder and her blue eyes scanning the room. Ms. Lynch smiled and stood up, walking over to her new pupil.

"You must be Ashley!" she said with a welcoming smile and Spinelli closed the art room door behind her.

The art teacher was quite pretty, but could be none older then twenty-two. The art room was a fairly medium sized room with many windows. About 10 easels, two long tables where three students were chatting while making clay models.

"Actually, I prefer Lei," stated Spinelli, shaking the teachers hand who gave her a warm smile.

"Free expression in any shape or form is most welcome, Lei," stated Ms. Lynch. "I am Ms. Lynch and welcome to my lair of creativity. We have everything, painting, pastel, clay, water color, writing, and much more. Pick your creative weapon of choice and if you need anything I do not bite," Ms. Lynch finished and Spinelli chuckled slightly, thinking she would highly enjoy this class.

Spinelli walked to an easel near a back door which she didn't look into but just look a seat on the stool and leaned her back against the wall behind it and lay the paints to the side and took out a plate of pastel crayons.

She worked much better with them, she guessed because she found her artistic talent by making chalk masterpieces on the blacktop of her elementary school.

Spinelli started drawing but was very engrossed in her picture of the winter land outside the window was she didn't noticed the boy leaning against the doorframe behind her, looking at the drawing.

"That's very good," stated a voice and Spinelli jumped and spun around, about to ask what the boy who snuck up on her problem was until she noticed who it was.

He was tall, blonde and chubby, with a friendly face and a pencil and paper in hand as he gave her a friendly smile that she couldn't quite forget.

Mickey Blumberg.

"Sorry if I startled you, I'm Mickey," the boy said, extending and hand and Spinelli smirked, tempted to respond 'I know, you big Lummox' but just shook his hand.

"Lei," She responded simply and Mickey grinned.

"You're very good," Mickey said, nodding towards her not even half started picture with much appreciation.

"It's just a hobby," Spinelli stated modestly.

"There aren't many good drawings in this school, some good theater programs which our good drawings refuse to part in," Mickey said in an innocent tone, as if casually brining up conversation.

"Are you asking me something?" Spinelli wondered, knowing the way Mickey would act before asking something of you.

"How about you do a suffering actor a favor," said Mikey, hoping she'd accept his offer to her helping paint the sets, he needed to help some way or Ashley A would never even consider him for any part at all.

"Depending on what you ask I'll do an old friend a favor any day," Suddenly Spinelli caught watch she said and her eyes went wide hoping Mikey didn't notice.

Little did Spinelli know, Mickey shouldn't be the one she should be worrying about for someone figure out who she was.

"Menlow I need to ask you a favor," said a red-haired girl, entering the office and Menlow smiled, always happy to assist Gretchen in anyway possibly. "I need you to get me a file about Ashley Funicello but if you could… Look under S, not F,"

_**Not my best chapter, but I think you will greatly enjoy the next one. **_

_**Read & Review**_

_**-Stephanie**_


	10. Gretchen's Discovery

**hOlLyWoDdBaBe:** Thanks, love new readers and I'm glad you like it

**Suk-fong** Thanks for the reviews

**ShadowDog34:**Thanks for the review

**Angel Neko-Jin** Disney Channel? I need to find it, I am suddenly Disney obsessed again and am almost fifteen –laughs-

**Ash Eyes** Because Gretchen is very smart, kiddo's hehe.You'll find out in this chapter –grins- Thanks again for the review. There is more TJ in the next one, promise.

**Lailah Hoshi** Yep, she knows. Sorry it took me so long to update, but here is next chapter.

**topazchick08** Thanks, sorry about my lack-of-posting lately but I'm update soon

_**I am sooo sorry that I couldn't update quicker. This even would have been up last night if my wireless didn't crash I PROMISE my next chapter will be up sometime this week, before Friday which happens to be my fifteenth birthday **_

**Chapter 10 – Gretchen's discovery**

Gretchen Grundler wasn't a person to take things lying down. She had the eyes of a writer that saw the world from all different angles; she had the mind of a problem solver and the skills of a scientist.

And she was not easily fooled by a fake name. The name Lei Funicello floated in her head and she couldn't understand why it was so familiar.

It was like one of her advanced science problems where she knew that she knew the answer but just couldn't… formulate it into words, put it down, figure it out properly and it was taken over her mind until she got the answer.

The red-haired girl slipped into the science class during lunch and glanced around. This room had the best computer and she was given permission to use it during class, but since she was a skilled hacker she could have easily gotten through its "security system"

Gretchen took a seat at the large chair in front of the computer. Lap rats made noise as they drank through their nearly empty water bottoms and the science lap turtle was still trying his losing battle to get up on the high rock.

She quickly got through their science teachers security systems and clicked out the student file… but nothing on the new student, not even a name. She guessed that since she just got register she wasn't in the science database yet.

She opened the filing system, taking a minute or two with squinted green eyes to get through its security but finally did. Gretchen skill-fully typed in the name Funicello and a match came up.

A. _Funicello_. S.

_S? _Gretchen wondered and clicked on the name but didn't give the first or the surname. Of course she naturally assumed the A stood for Ashley and the…

"No, it can't be," Gretchen whispered, staring at the screen. She was about to type in the surname when the door of the lap unlock.

She logged off at lightening speed and glanced around, she wasn't all that fast in athletics so she couldn't make it to the far exit in time.

"Gretchen?" said the confused voice of a short man in a white lap coat holding a sandwich.

"It _completely_ slipped my mind I was on rat duty, poor thing," said Gretchen with a weak smile, re-filling the rat's water bottle and replacing it. "My mind seems to be in other places some times, I'm sure you understand," The science teacher looked at his pride pupil and smiled.

"Ah yes I understand completely, but I am glad you remembered," he stated with a smile. "Now if you don't mind I have some… _confidential_ grades to get in on my computer before I forget," he stated and Gretchen nodded, standing up straight.

"Say no more, sir," she said, slipping her one-strap book-bag over her shoulder and re-placing the rat's food quickly as the professor logged in.

She walked from the lap with a sigh, closing the door behind her and glancing around at the crowded hallways that indicated second lunch.

_Ashley Funicello S._

Gretchen Grundler wasn't fooled at all.

_S_

"Menlo I have to ask you an, _enormous_ favor," Gretchen stated, entering the office and giving Menlo a smile. She knew Menlo fancied her so it wouldn't be that hard to convince him.

She felt bad doing it like that but she really wasn't ready for a relationship so she pretended she knew nothing of the boys infatuation until he actually had the guts to tell her himself.

"Sure Gretchen, but I am quite busy," he waved down at the paper work and the phone of hold three times and Gretchen nodded.

"Oh I understand," she responded. "I was just wondering whether I could take a look at the files,"

"Those files are confidential, Gretchen," Menlo stated, trying to keep himself professional though he wanted to give her what she wanted.

"Even mine?" she wondered.

"You want to look at you own file?" Menlo wondered, not sounding convinced.

"Do you want the truth?" Gretchen asked, sighing slightly in an admitting voice.

"Yes," Menlo responded with a weak grin.

"I want to look at the file of Ashley Funicello, but look under S, not F," Gretchen stated, hoping she didn't sound insane and Menlo raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he wondered, obviously not catching on and Gretchen guessed he didn't remember, she knew if she'd said those words to TJ he'd catch on in a heartbeat.

"Menlo I will tell you everything if what I find out is true," Gretchen promised but he still didn't look convince. "I swear it's not to black-mail her or anything I just… I just need conformation on something, please," she hoped she wouldn't have to do anymore convincing and Menlo slowly nodded.

"Sure, but don't take to long because they'd have me out of here fast if they found out I let students at those confidential files, especially of the new girl," he gave her a weak smile and clicked open the door to the file room and Gretchen stepped in.

Gretchen didn't idle, she walked quickly to what she needed, hoping the file was there as she flipped through the S's.

_Spinelli, Ashley Funicello_

Gretchen didn't look the least bit surprised and pulled it out, seeing her old school picture where she wore a uniform. Gretchen sighed and closed the file, placing it back in its right order… why had Spinelli suddenly disappeared without a word and was now back in the same way?

Like the problem solver she was, she was going to find out.

Gretchen left the office and thanked Menlo with a quick smile. She walked through the halls and noticed two very familiar boys walking from where the gym was and she grinned, knowing that was whole Spinelli was hanging around with.

"TJ!" Gretchen walked up to the familiar brown-haired boy.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile, turning to face his old friend.

"Do you know where-" she stopped before she said Spinelli, knowing Spinelli had to have reason for not even telling TJ who she was. "-Lei is?"

"She just went to the washroom, I'm pretty sure," TJ responded. "Why were you looking for her?"

"No reason," she responded with a smile, incase TJ was actually catching on. "See you later, TJ," she waved good bye and descended down the hall and stopped in front of the pink door.

She pushed it open and saw her, the short raven-haired, blue-eyed girl standing in front of the mirror, washing her hands.

Gretchen glanced around, it was empty other then Spinelli and she slowly let the door swing closed behind her and stepped in.

Ready to get answer, for she had the questions and she wasn't one who just through them out, not caring whether she got the right answer, she wanted the answer only her old friend could give her.

Whether 'Lei Funicello' wanted it or not, she had been caught as Ashley Funicello by a girl that was ultimately hurt by her leaving.

_Ashley Spinelli, we meet again…_


	11. The Runaway

**Softballgurl9303** updated for yea, glad you like it

**The Snake's Lady** suspense is great fun, I take pride in my cliffies hehe. Thanks for the review

**Angel Neko-Jin** Yes Brains has figured it out lol. You'll see what happens next.

**Ash Eyes** aw, and I luv my readers hehe.

**Chibeh** Updated!

**topazchick08** Thanks for the review

**ShadowDog34 **I know I don't update much like I used to laughs that's school for you

**LittleMissBroadway** what's with all the ogods and such? Do I keep my loverly readers In that much suspense while I sit here looking innocent?

_**I know its been like forever since I updated but I started high school last week and I am getting into the whole routine and I am busy signing up for stuff and…yeah am so sorry. I have planned now that weekends are when I update, but you know I have 2 other stories besides this and if anyone cares to know…. Another Recess fic in the process, if anyone is interesting**_

**Chapter 11 – The Runaway**

Gretchen stood there for a moment, shifting slightly awkwardly and letting the bathroom door swing closed behind her and she stepped forward and looked at her long lost friend.

She couldn't believe it, after all these years Spinelli was back and no one knew, well she assumed no one else knew because she was going by "Lei Funicello" which meant something was up…

"Hey," Gretchen spoke up; directing her friendly smile and Spinelli looked up at the mirror and saw the reflection of a tall red-haired girl behind her.

"Hi," Spinelli responded rather quickly, turning around and knocking her book bag off the sink counter at the same moment, its contents spilling on the floor. She curse and leaned down, collecting up her books and notes.

"Let me help," Gretchen offered, leaning down and picking up a few books with a helpful smile. Spinelli looked skeptical but let her as she leaned down herself, letting her raven hair fall on her pretty face, as if hiding herself.

"Here you go," said Gretchen when they stood up and handed Spinelli a large book and a few pieces of papers.

"Uh… thanks," said Spinelli with a quick smile, shoving them back into her book bag and zippering it up quickly, hoping Gretchen wouldn't notice her stand-offish-ness and take it the wrong way.

"You're Lei, right?" Gretchen asked oh so casually as Spinelli turned around and watched her old friend closely in the mirror with her blue eyes.

"Yea, you're Gretchen Grundler, correct?" Spinelli wondered quite convincingly and Gretchen thought she was quite the little actress.

"That's me," Gretchen said with a grin, really not knowing how to go about the whole situation as she turned around and placed a hand on the doors of one of the stalls.

"Well, I'm done here," said Spinelli with a weak smile and a slightly forced chuckle as she re-applied her eyeliner and tossed it back into her book bag. "See you around, Grundler," she stated, headed towards the door to get away from her old friend.

Gretchen turned her head and watched her leave and felt like a coward… she couldn't just let her walk away. Gretchen turned around quickly and called out her name.

"Lei?" Spinelli didn't look too relieved at begin called back and turned her head slowly and nodded. "I know Lei," she said in a low voice, looking straight at Spinelli's blue eyes.

"Know what?" Spinelli wondered, biting her lip nervously.

"Who you are," Gretchen stated and merely a whisper. "I really missed you, it was bad enough before but now you're just hiding out in the open," she stated, shaking her head.

"What… I," Spinelli stuttered for a moment and sudden felt as if she wasn't half as courageous as she let herself believe. "I really don't know what you're talking about," she said it some confidence and Gretchen looked very hurt at those words and shook her head.

"Sure Spin," she whispered and Spinelli's eyes went wide. "You're just fooling yourself, as tough as you are you sure runaway a lot," with that she entered the stall and Spinelli stood there for a moment in slight shock and then quickly left the washroom.

Spinelli walked quickly down the crowded all, slipping past people because being small had its advantages. She sighed and stopped in front of the office, looking around for Gretchen but seeing no sign of the tall red-haired girl.

Spinelli glanced down at her schedule as the bell rang. Gretchen's words went through her head and the worst part abut it was that she was actually right. Spinelli ran away because she thought was easier.

She was the runaway, because as much as she looked confident and strong she was still little, naive and totally scared.

But those fears suddenly seemed lifted away when she looked up and saw the familiar young man walking towards her. She loved and hated that he could always make her smile, even by just suddenly showing up.

Spinelli looked down at the full name on top of her schedule and looked back up at TJ Detweiler, the best friend she'd ever have and one she really didn't believe she deserved. She felt so stupid for being the runaway because he meant leaving someone like him.

And he needed to know, he needed to know who she was. She wanted to throw her arms around him so un-Spinelli like and tell him she was back… his i best /i friend.

_**And I leave before she talks to crazy adorable TJ… don't you all just love how I do that? Hehe. So tell me what you think and if you'd read my new recess fic, if you will then I'll tell more about it in my next update which should be weekly now that I've got stuff figured up**_

_**-Stephane**_


	12. Scandalous! New Management

**Lailah Hoshi** yay, they let you comment this time yay I have readers for my new fic because of my shameless begging/self advertising lol.

**Angel Neko-Jin** You don't find out his reaction yet because I decided once again to be evil and probably leave his pre reaction in a cliffhanger somewhere.

**Ash Eyes** yay, glad you still like it hehe. I knoow, school sucks out loud sometimes. I was actually doing a writing assignment but I decided to rite for my story instead lol.

**Bumblebee115** Glad you like it. Agh… guess my proof-reading skills have much to be desired. Thanks for the review

**Corvinna: **Because I am evil and make you stay with my cliffhangers hehe.

**_Gosh I keep getting e-mails for updates and some don't show up, makes me sad _**

_**Did I mention you all rule? I have an ode to my amazing readers in my profile so go look because I love you all.**_

_**And my new Recess fic, I am falling in love with it(if I conceitedly say so myself) and should be out new month and you better all read it or you're no longer in my profile.**_

_**Kidding of course, but really you should read it because my shameless begging and self advertising to readers who haven't left me yet should be getting me somewhere by now. **_

_**This chapter is quite long, I hope you all like it! **_

**Chapter 12 – _Scandalous!_ New Management **

Spinelli hated to think she was a coward but suddenly as TJ came closer and closer and wanted to turn and run, knowing she couldn't take it if he was disappointed in her. The brown-haired boy was staring at his schedule and didn't seem to notice her. She was light and fast and could probably get away without him noticing…

_Coward_… Her mind mocked but she could careless right now as she turned her heal and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Lei!" exclaimed a familiar voice and Spinelli jumped, wondering if TJ had noticed her as she spun around but saw instead a tall blonde boy.

"Mikey… uh, hi," she said awkwardly since he caught her quite off guard, still lost in her conversation with Gretchen.

"Lei I am glad I found you, could I ask you a favor? I mean, I know we just met and all but I really need help of something," he said quickly, as if knowing the bell would ring soon.

"Sure Mikey, what do you need?" she wondered, shifting awkwardly and adjusting her book bag strap on her shoulder, biting her lip and wondering if TJ was still anywhere near.

"Great!" said Mikey with a wide smile. "See, it's a long story but I really want to be in this years play. It was sort of… well, let's say under new management and at the moment we really need help with stage props… Actually, we need someone to draw the murals," he said.

"And you want me to?" Spinelli wondered. Mikey only seen a tiny part of her one drawing, for all he knew she could totally suck at murals… though she was quite good.

"You don't have to spend too much time on it, I really will help as much as I can," Mikey stated. "But you're obviously an amazing drawer and I know very few other artists who will help me out in this," Spinelli folded her arms across her chest.

"Help you out or the new management?" Spinelli wondered, suddenly getting an idea about the "new management" in the theatre program would be.

"So will you help?" Mikey wondered with a smile and Spinelli nodded. "Great! Thank you so much, Lei! You don't know how much this means!" Mikey looked very pleased and glanced around the empty halls. "Mind coming early tomorrow; meet me in the back of the theatre. Thanks again, Lei but I should be getting to class!" Mikey walked quickly in the other direction, looking very happy.

_**S**_

Spinelli didn't run into any of the old gang for the rest of the day, and she didn't know how to feel about it. TJ was long gone after her conversation with Mikey and she had to run to class anyway (Being late and the math teacher put her on a 'tardy list')

The short raven-haired girl stood on the steps in the back of the school near the parking lot, waiting for her mother as students ran from the school, catching their buses and their rides with friends.

"Hey kid, I don't have all day to play your chauffeur!" exclaimed a familiar annoyed voice and Spinelli made a face, folding her arms across her chest and walking down the steps towards a familiar car with an annoyed looked twenty-four year old in the driver seat.

"Vitto, what are you doing here?" she asked in an all too annoyed and defiant Spinelli voice. "I thought mom was picking me up," she responded truthfully.

"Well Squirt I didn't actually beg for the job," Vitto stated with narrowed brown eyes. "Now get in the car or I'll go home with out you," he stated and Spinelli sighed, unfolding her arms and taking her book bag off her shoulder and opening the door.

"So what, are you going to ask me about my day?" Spinelli mocked and Vitto shot her a look as he drove out of the parking lot.

"I can still push you out, you know," he responded with a smirk and Spinelli chuckled, folding her arms across her chest and looking out her window at the passing scenery that never changed much since the years she was gone.

They stopped in front of a red light and Spinelli yawned and heard annoyingly loud boy band music in the car next to theirs.

"You totally told off Blumberg earlier, I must say you're my new hero, Ashley A," said a voice and Spinelli snapped her head and saw a expensive red convertible with four girls seated in her and she groaned, sinking down in her car.

"I know, but on more important matters…Like oh my gosh did you see her new hair extensions?" Ashley A, a blonde girl driving the car wondered, looking in the back seat where a tanned girl with brown hair and a reddish-brown hair girl sat.

"Totally fake and she _actually_ had the _nerve_ to ask me what I thought," responded the dark girl with a smirk, sitting next to the blonde girl.

"_Oooh_, and what did you say?" asked Ashley A with an evil smirk forming on her beautiful face.

"Let's just say my reputation of being brutally honest went to good use," she responded in a high pitched laugh with the three other girls echoed.

"**_Scandalous_**!" the girls exclaimed as they drove off and Spinelli slapped a hand to her forehead as Vitto started to drive and gave his sister a look.

"Just drive," Spinelli muttered and her brother smirked and continued to drive until they stopped in front of their house.

_**S**_

She hated going to school so early, she never got the point of it. The halls were too lifeless, lights were off, doors were shut, and it was winter so it was still dark out this time in the morning. Hardly any of the teachers were in and the ones that were, were crowded in the teachers lounge ejecting themselves with coffee so they could survive morning classes.

The short raven-haired girl closed her locker door and glanced around the halls which echoed her footsteps as she walked. Spinelli pushed open one of the large doors to the theatre. It was quite dark, a crimson red curtain hung over the stage and Spinelli made her blue eyes adjust to the darkness right before like the lights flicked on.

"Is that you, Lei?" called out Mikey but Spinelli could not see him. "The stairs on the left, I'm behind the stage," he instructed and Spinelli walked up the steps and to the back of the stage where Mikey sat on the floor and a very large piece of paper on the floor.

"Do you come here ever morning?" Spinelli asked as a greeted, taking off her book bag and slipping to the floor beside him. Mikey grinned and shrugged, pulling over a box filled with paints and brushes.

"Pretty much, even when I don't attend classes I still come here in the morning. Though the new management will probably have some security system but I'll enjoy it while it last," he said in an optimistic tone.

They painted for quite a while and talked a lot, Spinelli finally felt like old days, just talking freely to one of her friends, not worrying about hiding anything.

"So we still talk a lot, though he has these really strict rules at the school he is at but he is visiting next week, you should meet him," said Mikey with a grin, looking at Spinelli who was lying on her stomach, carefully drawing out a part of the landscape with a black paintbrush.

"I don't know, you two will want to catch up and he doesn't even know me so-"

"Well, you never know," said Mikey and Spinelli continued to look down at the mural and paint. They were silent for a while and Spinelli raised her blue eyes slowly and looked at Mikey who was humming cheerfully while he painted.

"Mikey, do you know who I am?" She wondered, because she really needed to know. The question bounced around in her head since her first conversation and it finally slipped out.

"Of course I do, you are Lei, and you told me you were Lei so you're now Lei," Mikey responded pleasantly and Spinelli bit the end of her paintbrush and looking back down at the drawing.

"But Mikey do you know who I really am?" she wondered, a slight edge of announce in her voice since she wasn't much for repeating question for she had little patients if any at all.

"Lei you told me what your name was and I respect that, change, new beginning. If you some how know me more then this twenty-four hour relationship then I respect you know enough about me to know that I won't pry," Mikey stated and Spinelli sighed, holding her brush even tighter.

"Mikey please," Spinelli begged, suddenly hating herself for actually begging. "Don't give me that, Gretchen told me and… and she was hurt okay and I just want to know if you know… Which, I know that you know who I am but are ignoring it because… you're you, and I could never get how you could be so understanding and-"

"You're really losing me here Lei," Mikey said, looking at her with a generally confused expression… but then again, he was a pretty good performer.

"It's Spinelli you big Lummox!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and one of her paint brushes went with it.

"I know," Mikey said simply with a small amused grin. "I knew it when I first met you in art class," he stated and Spinelli shot him a look.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Spinelli wondered, sinking back down onto her stomach, folding her arms under her chin and staring at the mural.

"Because you obviously didn't want me to know," Mikey responded simply, dipping another brush into blue paint and passing it to Spinelli. She leaned up on one elbow and started to paint again.

They were both quiet for quite a few minutes until Spinelli's blue eyes drifted from the mural, up at Mikey who was humming cheerfully again and painting the sky landscape.

"I need to tell you why I left," Spinelli said finally and Mikey blinked and looked up as if suddenly remembering she was there.

"Why?" He asked and Spinelli felt the annoyance coming on again but didn't show it except for her easy to read blue eyes.

"Because right now I feel even guiltier then when Gretchen got mad at me," She responded truthfully and hating the truth. When came to friends it was easy for her to feel guilty.

"Tell me later Spin-"

"But-" Spinelli protested but Mikey held up a hand

"Lei, the bells about to ring," Mikey said in response with a small smile and Spinelli blinked, turning her head towards the clock just as the school bell rang, echoing through the back of the theatre.

Mikey jumped up brightly, wiping his paint-stained hands on his shirt and then extending a hand towards Spinelli. She took it and stood up, wiping of her own hands in her oversized paint shirt.

"Mikey," said Spinelli as Mikey started picking up the paint supplies and Spinelli slipped her book bag onto her shoulder.

"Yes Lei?" Mikey wondered, looking up at her.

"Thanks," she responded with a smile. "Thanks, Big guy, I owe you one," she said and Mikey shrugged with a smile.

"Hey, I owed you one for helping me with this mural," he responded, waving a hand. "Don't mention it, I'll see you around," he said and Spinelli smiled and nodded, walking quickly out of the theatre, letting the door close slowly behind her.

_**S**_

Meanwhile and tall dark girl with pretty features, curly black hair with a blue and yellow cheerleading uniform smiled evilly to herself. She stood behind in front of the curtains of the schools theatre and kept her dark eyes on the side of the stage as a short raven-haired girl walked quickly out of the theater.

"Well, well, well isn't this pleasant," she whispered to herself and laughed quickly, evilly. Ashley Boulet smirked and flicked back her dark locks and skipped quickly and quietly out of the theatre.

_**Read and Review. I am currently on the second chapter of my new Recess fic and if you're a Tj/Spin fan you may like it ;**_

_**Hope you liked the chapter and I'll update next week!**_

_**-Stephanie**_


	13. Planning

**Angel Neko-Jin** TJ finds out soon… eventually. At some point. In the possible near or not so near future. Hehehe. Coughchapter15cough

**Hall442** Thank you for the review, heres another chapter for you all…

**Bumblebee115** Thanks for the review again, glad you like it hehe.

**Corvinna: **Stalker! Haha I liked that threat disguised as a compliment. Oooh but cliffies are sooo fun.

**Ash Eyes** And I just love you all!

_**I heart you all and glad stayed around after my little updates like once a week or less. Anywhos I will give you a little spoiler in saying someone else will know about Spinelli in chapter 14 ;**_

_**I am trying best to have chapter 14 up sometime during the week because I actually love where that chapter is going hehehe. **_

**_My new fic will be out next week or the week after. _**

**Chapter 13- Planning**

**_A/N its so confusing writing an Ashley conversation… _**

"What's up with that smile?" A tall girl with layered shoulder-length reddish-brown hair walked towards her friend who had just walked from the theatre, an infamous smile on her face.

"Please Ashley Q, I do not gossip," Ashley B laughed, walking next to Ashley Quinlin who raised an eyebrow.

"It's that evil smirk of yours, what do you know?" Ashley Q asked, putting a hand on her friends arm and stopped walking. Ashley B just laughed and slid from her friends grip, walking up the stairs to the third floor.

Ashley Q watched Ashley B closely as they walked down the hall to a pink door which two years ago was white and said "girls" but was now painted pink and very… exclusive.

Ashley B pushed open the door and they walked in. It was no ordinary school washroom, it was pink with gold floors, four stalls and was decorated fancy and perfectly. The tall blonde who'd talked to Mikey at the theatre the day before was sitting on the counter, legs crossed and looking at her nails on her left hand in annoyance.

"I am like totally going to kill Tyler. He was being a pest last night and it totally broke one of my perfectly French manicured nails. How can I be respectable cheerleader captain and theatre leader with a broken nail?" she wondered in and overdramatic, self-centered, my-nail-will-ruin-my-life kind of voice.

"No worries Ashley A, I assume Ashley B has information that will make you forget about your little problem," stated Ashley Q in a matter-of-factly tone, leaning against the counter next to where Ashley A sat, still inspecting her nails.

"What information, more gossip?" Ashley A wondered, trying to sound interested, her blue eyes looking up at Ashley Q who just laughed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Look are her Ashley A, she's got that smile on," said Ashley Q just as Ashley T walked from one the stalls and passed Ashley A an nail file.

"What's going on?" Ashley T wondered, standing on the other side of Ashley A who started filing her nails.

"I know information very few people know," Ashley B stated simply and her tone of voice suddenly got their unofficial leader her attention, she slammed the nail file against the counter, her blue eyes looking straight at Ashley B.

"Spill Boulet," she said in a bossy tone of voice and Ashley B simply stuck her nose up to before finally saying. Ashley Q and T leaned forward, as if not to miss a word she said.

"Spinelli is back," Ashley B said slowly and quite clearly, annunciating every word.

"Ew! I thought she'd be gone for good!" exclaimed Ashley T, looking over at Ashley Q who nodded in agreement while Ashley A waited for Ashley B to say something else.

"Not only that but she is in this school and she is not telling the gang she is back, she is going by a new name and everything… only Gretchen and Mikey know," stated Ashley B.

"And us," Added Ashley T.

"So who is she?" Ashley A asked finally, as if only she'd get the privilege to ask, annoyed that she didn't get the information first.

"Lei Funicello," Ashley B finished with a smirk, folded her arms and looking quite pleased with herself.

"She is in my gym class," stated Ashley Q with a smirk. "Leave this one to me girls and start making up plan B," she said and looked up at Ashley A who kept a straight face which slowly but surely turned into a simply evil smile which practically said 'get planning, girls'.

"Wait… there's some reason she won't tell any of the gang, not even Detwieler," said Ashley B, stepping over in front of her friends, checking her hair in the mirror behind Ashley Q.

"Well then that will be our job, to find out why she left and tell the world," said Ashley A and the four girls put their heads together and giggled insanely.

"**_Scandalous!_**"

"Uh those words still go right through me," Spinelli cringed, walking next to Mikey as they passed the marked territory of the third floor girl's washroom, taken over by the Ashley's since freshman year.

"They aren't that bad," Mikey stated fairly but Spinelli just rolled her blue eyes.

"Oh really?" Spinelli laughed sarcastically. "If they knew who I really was I would be tortured by now," she stated, stopping in front of her locker and starting to put in the combination.

"Really Lei, Ashley A and B paid for the theatre program," Mikey started listing off their qualities and Spinelli got ready to contradict.

"Taking it over as the feared new management," Spinelli added, getting her combination right and opening her locker.

"Ashley Q is head of the track team," he explained, it wasn't that surprising since she'd been the most athletic of the Ashley's.

"Bet she trips up her opponents or gets her daddy's to find loopholes so that schools they compete against lose their best runners," she said in a thoughtful tone, taking out a few books and holding them in her arm. 

"Ashley A is head cheerleader," he said which made Spinelli laugh.

"Oh surprise, surprise," Spinelli smirked, putting her books in her book bag and exchanging them by putting other books in the locker in their place.

"And Ashley T is head of debate club," he finished as if she couldn't contradict any of it, though she had.

"Verbal arguing, one of their strong points I believe," Spinelli finished, closing her locker door and looking up at Mikey with an amused smirk.

"Sure all five of you would get along," Mikey said with a playful grin on his face.

"You mean I could be friends with the _head cheerleader?_" Spinelli said in a mock excited high pitch voice and she jumped. "You're so dead if anyone heard that," she stated in a threatening tone and Mikey just smiled.

"Oh Lei you haven't changed a bit," said Mikey with a smile on his face.

"High praise," Spinelli grinned, suddenly realizing how happy she was to be hanging around with an old friend who actually knew that she was an old friend and Mikey didn't even act like it was any different then any other day.

Spinelli glanced down at her schedule as she walked, talking to Mikey. It always came to a shock to her when he called her Lei and she realized that he was living her lie with her. He didn't ask questions or appear hurt he just… understood.

She felt bad because she wished it was TJ. She wish it was TJ would knew who she was and was walking beside her, no questions ask, talking to her and making things seem right for once in quite a while.

"Are you going to tell, TJ?" Mikey wondered, suddenly notice their conversation was starting to consist of only him talking. Spinelli turned her head quickly and gave him a surprised look and turned away, entering the art class.

"I want to," she responded finally, placing her book bag in the back room and taking a seat on one of the stools. Mikey took out a box of water paints and Spinelli suddenly didn't feel like painting.

"It's just weird because-" Spinelli stopped and shook her head.

"Now that you're back you miss him even more and wish it was him here right now instead of me," Mikey responded without an ounce of hurt or hostility in his voice.

"Mikey, of course not!" Spinelli exclaimed but she was just lying to herself as much as she was to him.

"I thought I already proved that I'm not that thick," Mikey smirked and Spinelli grinned weakly, picking up a paintbrush and dipping it into blue paint and started to paint.

_**I shall try to update earlier this week because I think you'll like the next chapter.**_

_**Again I love the reviews and all my readers so… Read and Review!**_

_**-Stephanie**_


	14. The Wrath of an Ashley

**Exoticariesness **haha its that fast of a read? Hmm... my story mostly focuses on Spinelli, its just my plot outline, my new fic is more all the gang. Gus will come up again soon and Vince is in this chapter

thanks for the review and glad you like it!

**Corvinna** Spinelli is way more Canon in my new fic since I kinda made everything pretty hard for her in the past.

True in my opinion of Spinelli, she'd take her problems independently stand up for herself and be tough but she has a soft side. I get how people's outlooks can change and maybe Spinelli's has but she is still really tough

Same old Spin but trust me, my new fic she's way more cannon. I get how OOC is annoying, there are VERY few good fics, there's like 20000+ Harry potter fics and about 10 good ones (laughs) for me its grammer and cannon makes them good.

And wow this response is long… this one has the best cliffy of all

**Angel Neko-Jin** TJ finds out soon… eventually. At some point. In the possible near or not so near future. Hehehe. Coughchapter15cough

**Bumblebee115** Thanks for the review again, glad you like it hehe.

**Ash Eyes** Ashley B found out at the end of chapter 12 overhearing Mikey and Spin. Not in this fic but my new one, one of the Ashley's likes one of the guys in the gang C; and its NOT AshleyA and TJ because that's a bit t Cliché for me.

_**This chapter actually turned out pretty bad, I blame it on sleep deprivation**_

**Chapter 14- The wrath of Ashley Q**

"Hey Lei," Spinelli was standing at her locker, concentrating on the conversation when a familiar voice came up from behind her. She grinned and turned her head to look at the tall boy with friendly chocolate brown eyes

"TJ, hey!" she said, hoping he didn't sound too pleased to see him because she really was, maybe it was because he always looked so happy and friendly and…. Forgiving.

"We were looking for you this morning," he said, leaning against the locker next to hers as she opened her locker and placed some books inside.

"Yeah I was helping Mikey out with something," she said, her blue eyes catching a glance and noticing his messy brown hair, possibly from years of wearing a hat though.

"Huh… So what do you have next?" TJ wondered with a smile, about to slip the schedule from her hand but she caught quickly, mentally cursing herself for not changing her name on it yet.

"Gym," she said quickly, hoping he would not notice her quick reaction to getting the schedule with her real name on it.

"Lucky Vince," said TJ with a playful grin.

"Oh great, the super stud is in my gym class?" Spinelli sighed but she really didn't mind all that much, sure Vince could get conceited and over competitive but at least was a friendly face.

"You can take him," Said TJ with a wink and Spinelli felt her stomach flip which annoyed her because she wasn't one of those kinds of girls.

"Well duh," She responded with a grin and laughed with TJ.

"So… I guess I'll see you around, Lei," he said with a friendly wave, standing up straight and looking at her.

"Sure, see you Teege," she said.

The auburn-haired girl smirked, watching TJ walked away from Spinelli. Spinelli turned back around, getting stuff out of her locker and Ashley Q stepped forward, letting the pink door swing closed behind her.

"See you in gym class, Lei!" she said in fake cheerfulness as she passed close by behind Spinelli.

Spinelli raised an eyebrow, turning her head just as Ashley Q was sauntering down the hall with a smirk Spinelli could not see on her face. Spinelli studied the pink door behind her with her blue eyes and suddenly felt a bit paranoid.

_**S**_

"You can go with LaSalle and Quinlen," said a slightly beefy man, sitting behind the desk in his smelly office filled with sports memorabilia.

"What, Ashley Q and Vince are a team?" Spinelli asked in slight shock. Their couch called her into his office because at the beginning of the year he'd paired every one up and as the new girl… she was the odd one out.

"Didn't say they were a very cooperative team," he stated with a chuckle. "They're our best male and female athletics," he responded with a proud smile, leaning back in his chair, looking up at her.

"Ashley?" Spinelli wondered again, the strap of her gym bag hung over her shoulder and the sweaty heat of the small office was giving her a headache.

"Don't be biased, she's quite competitive, got a big kick on her and she sure can run, head of our track team," he said and Spinelli tried not to make a face or any other statements.

Spinelli felt like saying 'I know' remembering what Mikey said and remembering how good Ashley Q had been at kickball, but she just bit her tongue.

"And you're being paired with them for today because it will determine where you stand, don't be discouraged if you don't catch up to them- they're quite skilled," he stated and Spinelli had to much pride to let herself fall behind either of them.

Spinelli entered the changing room and noticed that Ashley Q. She had a blue sleeve-less sports shirt on and black shorts that showed off the perfect curves of an Ashley. She was pulling up her auburn hair in a high ponytail when she noticed Spinelli's reflection in the mirror.

"You better keep up, LaSalle annoys me enough without some tom-boy new girl slowing me down," she stated in a snotty tone and Spinelli felt like she was back in Elementary all over again.

"How do you know I'm not better then you?" Spinelli wondered defiantly, dropping her gym bag onto one of the benches next to her as Ashley Q continued fixing her hair.

"The same way I know your real name," Ashley Q said simply, dropping her hands with a laugh and turning to face Spinelli. "Watch where you run, _Spin-**ugly**_," she hissed in her ear as she passed Spinelli, walking out the door.

Spinelli stood there for a moment, shocked with her blue eyes wide, holding her gym shirt she'd started taking from her bag and turning quickly but Ashley Q had already gone.

Spinelli changed quickly, her mind racing. She'd been back no more then 3 days and they already knew… Gretchen, Mikey, Ashley Q… Spinelli looked at her reflection and sighed, pulling back her raven hair.

_Some secret,_ she thought bitterly, trying to figure out how to Ashley's knew and how they were going to torture her with it.

Spinelli was ready and walked out into the gym and noticed Ashley Q and Vince standing near one of the walls and she slowly walked over. Vince noticed her and smiled weakly, waving a hand towards her.

"You can still make a run for it if you don't want to be with her," Vince muttered, nodding towards Ashley Q and Spinelli just managed to chuckled weakly and shrug as the couch came out of his office.

"We were supposed to be going on the track but since we have snow and an unusually cold winter we will just have to do them in the gym. LaSalle, you and your group are up. Everyone else, take a seat," Couch walked towards a chair near the basketball neat and took a seat, pulling out a clipboard.

Spinelli stood next to Vince and Ashley smirked, flicking back her auburn pony-tail and standing next to Spinelli, elbowing her and then flashing her big, fake apologetic smile. During their laps Ashley "accidentally" bumped into Spinelli quite a few times without Vince knowing because he was a bit ahead of both of them.

Coach looked pleased with their run (obviously not noticing that Ashley elbowed the new girl more then a few times) and sent them to get the balls for the next exercise as the others ran.

"Hey Lei," said Ashley in a fake cheerful tone when they finished, picking up a ball and throwing it harshly at her.

"What?" Spinelli snapped, catching the ball and flicking it back just as harshly

"Oh my god Spinelli!" Ashley exclaimed, catching the ball and glaring at it and then her face turned into a smirk. "So Spinelli how is Joey?" that made something inside her so angry.

"Will you stop it?" Spinelli snapped, her blue eyes burning holes into Ashley who just continued to smirk and saw Vince looking at them and Spinelli didn't know if her heard or not.

"Why? It's your _name_, isn't it?" Ashley smirked and Spinelli didn't look at Vince.

"Actually is my _last_ name," Spinelli said, trying to mock Ashley Q with her defiant voice but wasn't working to well since she felt her hand in a stiff fist.

"I guess you weren't to proud of it since your parents had to leave town because so ashamed to have a son as a cripple, of course having you as a daughter was disgraceful enough," Ashley said quite harshly and Vince slowly stepped forward but Spinelli still didn't look at him.

"Go to hell," Spinelli responded in a cold, icy tone.

"Rather not," Ashley responded cheerfully.

"Well I'd rather if you shoved your-" But Spinelli was suddenly cut off by Vince.

"Will you two stop it? Couch is going flip at us if we don't get our balls and get out of here," said Vince, but he was looking at Spinelli when he said it.

"LaSalle, I'd like to know your perspective on this little piece of information," Ashley said, the smirk not leaving her face.

"I say you Ashley's need to mind your own damn business," he said coolly.

"What is going on here? How long does it take to bring out the damn balls!" exclaimed couch. "You three are suspended from this exercise and it better not happen again!" Coach looked extremely pissed off and Spinelli was guessing it was because none of the other students were very good athletics and his best two just got caught fighting in the ball room.

"Told you she'd slow us down," Ashley hissed, pushing past Vince and Spinelli and walking back towards the gym door.

"So… you're Spinelli," said Vince after an awkward silence and Spinelli picked up the ball Ashley dropped and placed it back on the rack.

"I seriously don't want to talk about this Vince," Spinelli said simply, folding her arms across her chest as they went back towards the locker room door. .

"But Spin-"

"Forget it!" she exclaimed, walking quickly and throwing open the door to the girls changing room.

_**S**_

The day seemed to go slow for Spinelli yet to fast as she stood in front of the cafeteria, hating herself for dreading what Vince may have told TJ, she thought about turning and going to the theatre to find Mikey instead.

Spinelli pushed open the door of the crowded cafeteria and headed towards the table occupied by Vince and TJ. Vince noticed her first and then TJ, smiling and waving her over.

"Hey Lei," said TJ with a smile and Spinelli looked at the two.

"Uh… hey," she said rather awkwardly, looking at Vince who was just biting into his hamburger, not even looking at her for any sign.

"Sit, sit, I've got plans I've got prankster fever running through my veins," suddenly TJ stopped and shook his head. "False alarm, I need more fries," he stated, standing up and Spinelli laughed, taking a seat at the table across from Vince.

TJ took his tray and walked towards the crowded line up and Spinelli waited until he was far enough away and leaned across to Vince.

"You didn't tell him?" she hissed and Vince looked up at her.

"I got the information from an outside source, it isn't exactly pleasant," Vince stated and Spinelli was somewhat shocked when she suddenly noticed he had a mature tone about it, so unlike the immature Vince who bragged about everything and anything.

"You got it from an Ashley; nothing is pleasant when it comes to the Ashley's," Spinelli responded with a disgusted tone, getting a bad taste in her mouth even thinking of the Ashley's, having a sudden urge to seriously cause Ashley Q major damage.

"Well stop being a coward and tell him before the Ashley's do," Vince stated, his mature was starting to annoy her… Plus she didn't want to be called a coward, her image was fearless but her real feelings seemed anything but, just another thing she hid behind her strong, self-confident tom-boyish attitude.

"Vince it's not that simple," she said but it was, she just made everything difficult for reason she was yet to comprehend.

"I know, you're just making it complicated," Vince stated and Spinelli wanted to hit him.

"Vince I didn't want you guys to know I was back!" She exclaimed but lowered her voice because of nosy neighboring tables.

"Well three out of five do and the one who should have known first still doesn't know," Vince stated. TJ and Spinelli lived only down the street from each other and were really good friends, TJ was their unofficial leader… it just seemed her deserved to know more.

"Vince I-"

"And you should tell him because he is about to find out anyway," Vince responded in a slightly bored tone, his dark eyes looking over her head and Spinelli wore a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Spinelli wondered.

"I mean The Ashleys _never_ leave that private dining area," Vince said, nodded behind Spinelli. Spinelli's eyes went wide as she spun around and saw Ashley A and B walking towards the lunch line where TJ stood.


	15. TJ's Change

**I am so sorry about my lack of updates, I know I said I'd have things updated every weekend but just been so unbelievably busy**

**But drum roll please I have updated!**

**Hidden-Tigress88** You know, I never liked the title to this story lol… Thanks for reading and I am glad you like it, sorry I got you bored but I've been pretty busy.

**Keashi Spitfire **I left it there because I am evil mawahah… lol glad you like it C:

**Lailah Hoshi** I know all about that lol, school can totally suck and the friend stuff… ugh I feel your pain. I haven't updated in like foreeever haha but glad you're back and reading.

**MultilatedBliss** Awww thanks, am glad you like it. Before I updated every few days, then every few weeks, now its every few months. Haha but anywhos, glad you like it.

**Corvinna** Ew Spinelli and Gus is weird and awkward lol. I already explained what happened to Joey and Spinelli does feel like it was partly her fault due to that fact she saw him leaving and never said anything. Haha I love the Ashley's, they're so fun to write but confusing at times.

**Lilerina91** you reviewed like a month ago, oh gosh I'm so neglective. Anywhos I love new readers and glad you like it

**Anger Oscuro** Good or bad? Lol TJ is adorable I love him

**Ash Eyes** guess what? I'm updaaaating, be proud of me hehe. I came home and was watching family channel because I am 15 and that channel is still the best haha anywhos… recess came on and I was like "hum… I haven't updated in a while"

**Angel Neko-Jin** Month and a bit later is soon enough for and updated hehe.

**Jesus Titan Freak** You better have waited. Lol kidding, I will updated more often maybe… probably… I don't really know but I'm updating now so lol.

**Chapter 15 – TJ's Change **

"Why are you so scared?" Vince asked, looking at Spinelli whose dark blue eyes were open wide, watching the Ashley walk towards TJ.

"I'm not scared, I'll tell him! He just can't know… _that_ way!" said Spinelli, standing up quickly and was about to walk towards them when Vince grabbed her wrist quickly.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Vince said, his dark chocolate eyes looking straight at her. "Old Spinelli was fearless," Spinelli looked at him closely, she was anything but fearless and she knew it.

"Seemingly," she growled, snatching her hand back. "Don't try to stop me," she said, started to walk towards them again

"Then don't hurt my best friend!" Vince exclaimed, standing up and slamming his tray onto the table. Spinelli spun around and glared at him.

"I would never hurt TJ!" she stated loudly and a few neighboring tables had grown quiet and were watching the two with curiosity. Spinelli noticed and shot them a look that made them glance away quickly.

"Seemingly," Vince hissed, standing up and walking away from Spinelli. Spinelli's blue eyes went from Vince to TJ who the Ashley's were coming closer to, stopping a few feet away and whispering to each other. Ashley A noticed Spinelli looking at them and waved.

Spinelli decided she could figure and fight it out with Vince later; right now she needed to stop the Ashley's.

"TJ!" Spinelli exclaimed, jumping next to him, as if directly in the path of the Ashley's.

"Huh?" said TJ, looking slightly confused as she came out of nowhere.

"I…" Spinelli glanced over TJ's shoulder and saw Ashley A giving her a slightly amused and questioning look, tilting her blonde head ever so slightly. "Vince… wanted me to tell you that he just headed to the gym, he is eating out there for rest of lunch. Something about crowded cafeterias," she gulped slightly, knowing how bad that was but at least it stopped the Ashley's for now.

TJ looked a bit confused and Spinelli didn't blame him, her excuse to stop the Ashley from getting to him in any way had cause her terrible lying skills… but she also wanted to catch up with Vince.

"Uh… okay then," TJ cracked a slightly amused grin and paid for his fries. "Shall we go?" Spinelli smiled and let TJ walked ahead and she looked at the two Ashley's and then looked away, walking after TJ but not until a hand slipped around her arm.

"Smooth Spinugly," Ashley A hissed quietly to her and Spinelli narrowed her blue eyes.

"Yea, real nice save," taunted Ashley B. Spinelli just glared at the two, taking her arm back quickly.

Spinelli was steaming, these girls were really getting on her nerves, and she felt her hand forming a tight fist as the Ashley's glided passed her. Spinelli took a deep breath and stuck out her foot, resulting in Ashley B falling to her face on the cafeteria floor.

"How dare you, Ashley Spinelli!" Ashley A squealed, helping up her friend. A few people, who were laughing at Ashley B's fall, glanced suspiciously at the new girl but Spinelli didn't know whether any of them knew what Ashley A screaming out her name meant.

"Don't mess with me Ashley, you want a stupid childhood rivalry again then fine but you better watch it!" Spinelli turned her heal and walked quickly out of the cafeteria after TJ.

"There you are, was wondering if I'd lost you in there," said TJ's familiar voice as Spinelli pushed open the door to the cafeteria and saw TJ outside, a smile on his face s usual.

"So to the Gym, is it?" he asked, sticking a fry in his mouth. Spinelli looked at him; she had to tell him because now everyone knew. Plus, her name would slip out eventually and the Ashley's were bound to get her back.

"Actually I have to tell you something first," Spinelli started, looking up at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Tell me what?" TJ wondered as they were walking towards the gym.

"I need to tell you this because… well people already know and you should hear it from me," she said, shaking her head and only glanced slightly sideways at him as they walked.

"Is this bad news?" TJ wondered, looking up from his fries and stopped walking as Spinelli turned around to face him.

"I… don't know, really," Spinelli smiled weakly and glanced around then looked at TJ. "You… know me. Well, that is to say... you knew me, very well actually. We were like, best friends I swear you were one if the only person I'd listen to. And I think… you would be one the only people who'd actually get that I was scared of something which makes no sense why I hid from you too," Spinelli said quickly, she was an action before words kind of girl who wasn't very good at these kinds of things.

TJ just looked at her and slowly placed his fries on the garbage can near them and looked at her… really looked at her. He thought it could just been a coincidence but she really hadn't changed all that much but he didn't want to believe it…

"Spinelli?" he asked in a voice as if hoping she'd said no but wanted it to be her at the same time.

"The one and only," she responded with a weak smile.

"Whoa… you're back," he said in a dull, surprised voice.

"You seem thrilled," Spinelli responded sarcastically.

"Well I've been talking too you for like 2 days, you could have at least dropped me a hint," TJ stated, getting slightly angry by the minute.

"TJ it's not what you think I-" Spinelli tried, hearing the rare angriness and annoyance in his voice as if it didn't really belong to him because it just wasn't like him to act that way….

Then again, she hadn't really known him for five years.

"You don't know what I think, _Lei_… maybe you use too but you're obviously a different person now and maybe so am I! You probably left because of Joey but everyone knows about it Spin, it was nothing to hide from yet you acted all independent and alone and it was stupid! You had 5 of the greatest friends a kid or anyone can get and you just left thinking it meant nothing. Well sorry I'm not so thrilled, maybe it was different if we'd just actually drifted apart but we didn't… you left," TJ didn't even need to say he was disappointed, because she saw it all in his sad brown eyes. He shook his head and walked past her before she had any idea what to say.

_Why didn't you just tell him earlier? Why didn't you say goodbye?_

_**WB**_

"Think I overreacted?" TJ watched as the orange basketball once again landed in the hoop, Vince look at his friend who sat near the rack of balls. Vince held up his hands and he threw his friend another ball.

"I don't know, what did she say?" Vince asked, catching the ball and turning back towards the net, bouncing the ball before taking another shoot.

"I didn't give her time to say anything," TJ admitted, sounding ashamed of it as Vince got the ball from his shot and looked at his friends.

"Sounds harsh for you man, gone back to your old self," TJ looked at his friend and Vince grinned weakly. "Please, I noticed… before Lei came… Or I should say, Spinelli came back, you were miserable," he stated and TJ shrugged slightly.

"Not true, I just needed change," TJ stated and Vince kept his eyes on the net, raising the ball.

"Careful what you wish for," Vince responded as the basketball swooshed through the net.

"I didn't need that kind of change," TJ muttered, sitting back with a sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Then you lost me buddy," said Vince, putting the basketball under his arm and looking slightly concerned at his best friend.

"I don't know it's just… Think about it Vince, you play every kind of sport, you're never not busy so you might now get it but. The start of this year I just noticed how boring it was, how no one had really changed that much, how there is never anything new going on, never any exciting news," TJ sat up a bit and leaned forward. "Then I remembered how things were when we were younger, remember? It was never boring; we always had a new adventure. Now, everyone is just focused on one thing and the gang is history. I'm not focused on anything Vince, and I'm bored," TJ said and Vince looked at his friend.

"Partly the reason I liked Lei so much was because she was something new, like a sign of what I needed when we came back after the holidays. Plus, she wasn't like every other girl here that I knew for eleven years, don't you get it?" he finished, looking up at Vince who raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Teege, you still don't know anything about her," said Vince, shaking his head at his friends. "Do you think she is the same Spinelli? Hell no. Just talk to her because something happened and I think…"

"What?" TJ wondered.

"Maybe you're both in the same situation," Vince said in a slightly thinking tone of voice.

"What?" said TJ, looking slightly confused.

"Lost, bored, not focused on anything. Maybe you both need each other. And Man on another side, you missed her," Vince stated.

"Vince Man," said TJ with a weak smile, standing up. "Once day you're going to have to tell me how you got so intellectual, basketball brain," TJ joked and Vince rolled his eyes

"Hey, once you stop being bored you better start being the advice giving leader again," said Vince with a laugh, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Looking forward to it," TJ responded with a smile, heading quickly out of the gym.

_**WB**_

Hope you liked it, sorry I haven't updated as frequently. Keep Reading and Reviewing

-Stephanie


	16. Brothers and Basketballs

**I put a lot of Joey in this chapter because I found it necessary that you all got to know him a bit better. Spinelli is started to be a bit OOC and I'm sorry for it but she has changed. Not a whole lot but she as which results in her being very OOC at some points. **

**Ash Eyes **I am soo happy you like my story more and more and think I am improving, it means a lot and I'm so glad that you've keep reading and reviewing my story from the start and I hope you like this chapter

**Cristian** Am updating, glad you like it

**Angel Neko-Jin** Its so hard to update lately, and I really tried to make this one long. If you were looking forward to that chapter you should like the next one/very end of this one hehe keep reviewing!

**Lilerin91** I'm a detailed person, I write my entire dialogue first then picture what is going on. I hope I don't over detail but I like when readers can see what he is doing like the whole advice/basketball thing, I don't like just dialogue. Anyway glad you like it!

**Chapter 16 – Brothers and Basketballs**

Spinelli walked down the snow covered sidewalk as the yellow school bus drove away behind her. She sighed, pulling her coat closer, her converse shoes crunching against the snow under her feet.

She couldn't believe it – TJ was mad at her. She shook her head, burying her hands into her coat pockets as she turned into the driveway of her new home.

Spinelli walked into the front door and kicked off her shoes, throwing her coat into the closet carelessly.

She flicked on the kitchen light and walked towards the fridge. It was empty and she sighed, letting it close. She didn't eat during lunch and now she regretted it as she read the note from her mom on the fridge.

_Hey Pookie, _

_Your father has a meeting until late and I am gone out shopping for groceries because you probably noticed the fridge is a bit empty. Joey should be home and Vito is out job hunting._

_Love Mom_

_Ps. Hope you had a good day at school!_

"She still writes the cheesiest notes ever; there were one on my night table too," said a voice entering the kitchen from the living room.

"Well dad usually sticks mine on my head, says I won't remember otherwise," said Spinelli, rolling her eyes and saw Joey entered the kitchen in his wheelchair. "No food," she said simply and he rolled his eyes.

"We're so deprived," he responded sarcastically and Spinelli smiled, leaning on the counter and picking up a banana, inspecting it closely.

"Vito set up your computer before he left and Rachel called and talks too much," Joey chuckled and Spinelli rolled her eyes, pealing the banana and taking a bite. "Everything okay?"

"Too much homework," she said quickly, not really wanted to get into details with her brother of her horrible day. "I'm going to go see if my computer works, I don't trust Vito," she said and forced a small laugh, walking down the hall.

Joey wasn't convinced, he got to know Spinelli very well after his accident and he knew there was something wrong with his little sister and he wasn't going to let it go.

Spinelli entered her room, leaving the door open because she knew Joey hated when she closed it when was only them home. _'Only person you need to close your door on is Vito' _he would joke.

Spinelli took a seat at her desk, turning on her radio as the computer buzzed to life and a familiar screen name popped up.

**Blondday:** Kiddo you never called me today!

**TomboyLei: **Don't underestimate me I was just about to.

**Blondday:** Yay! What do you have to tell?

**TomboyLei:** A lot Rach. Are you free this weekend?

**Blondday:** Don't need to ask twice, call and we will make plans… oh and by the way, Joey hung up on me, said I talked too much.

**TomboyLei:** He has known you too long

**Blondday:** I just think he misses me to much. I must go… CALL ME!

Spinelli smiled and Rachel clicked offline, if it was one person she could talk to about what happened it was Rachel, she trusted her with her life. The black-haired girl leaned across her desk and picked up her phone.

After talking to Rachel, Spinelli left her room and re-entered the kitchen where Joey still was, looking at the bag of groceries their mom had dropped off.

"We're supposed to make supper," he said, rolling his eyes and Spinelli smirked, taking a seat on a stool near the counter.

"Oh great, now remind me which one of us can cook?" she asked, knowing her cooking skills stopped at a peanut butter sandwich.

"That's why we have instructions," Joey stated, taking a box from the bag and pointing at the writing on the back as Spinelli raised an eyebrow.

"And which one of us follows instructions?" She asked and Joey chuckled, rolling his eyes and placing the box on the counter.

"School not going very good?" Joey asked and Spinelli shrugged, looking through the bags for something to eat that she didn't have to cook.

"School is going fine actually. It's… _other_ prospects of school that aren't exactly going smoothly," she responded, not looking at her brother. She really didn't want to get into this stuff, she only very vaguely explained it to Rachel and she wasn't about to poor it all out to her older brother, no matter how close they were.

"Personal stuff?" Joey asked, though knowing the answer

"I'm working on it. Its not that were aren't close or anything but really, you're my older brother… not really the department I want to have a conversation with you about," Spinelli said with a smirk, looking up at Joey and he rolled his blue eyes.

"Fine, fine, so we're supposed to make supper," he said, getting off the topic since he knew she didn't want to talk about it there would be so way of making her.

"Good Luck," Spinelli laughed.

_**WB**_

It was the next morning and still pretty cold outside as the two sixteen year old boys entered the front doors of their high school.

"So man, what's your plan?" Vince asked, a basketball under his arm and high fifing a few passing teammates that greeted him.

"Seriously Vince, I don't know but I need to talk to Spinelli and get this sorted out, I don't want to be mad at her," said TJ, smiling and nodding at some people who called his name, but he decided not to stop and chat. He'd been thinking about the day before ever since it happened and he had no clear answer on what to do.

"Good. But what are you going to say?" Vince wondered, bouncing the ball against the white floor as they turned the corner to head towards their shared locker.

"That I missed her?" TJ said, but when came out noticed how cheesy it was a felt slightly stupid and embarrassed, stopping in front of his locker.

"Really?" Vince said with a smirk, holding the ball in his hands and leaning back against the locker next to the open one TJ was putting his combination into.

"Listen, all I know is I am confused and that's the only thing I am sure of, and I'm not asking for advice so don't say a word," He said with a smirk, opening the locker and taking off his coat as Vince just carelessly threw his own in there, bouncing the orange ball against the floor again.

"Come on man, why don't you just tell me, I know but you can tell me since I am your best friend, and if you can't tell your best friend you can't tell the girl," Vince responded simply, looking at TJ as he continued to bounce the ball and TJ looked through the top shelf, looking for his right books.

"Tell the girl what?" He asked, looking through his books for his schedule, carelessly putting random pieces of paper to the bottom on the locker where they landed on Vince's coat.

"That you like her, obviously," Vince said and TJ was beginning to be annoyed that his best friend sounded like he knew so much.

Or maybe it was because he could continue to prove how well he knew TJ and give advice all while showing off his perfect basketball skills.

"Are you _serious_?" TJ's hands where still between the books on the top shelf but he turned his head to look at his friend who stopped bouncing the ball and was looking at TJ as well.

"I thought it was obvious," said Vince and TJ rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, man." He added as TJ went back to his search.

"I'm not because that's not what I need to talk to her about," He said, finally finding his schedule and taking it out, looking to see what he has today.

"But will be eventually because… she's staying this time," Said Vince, closing the locker and TJ looked back up at him.

"And how do you know?" TJ asked.

"She's got to stop running eventually," Vince stated and TJ didn't say anything and thought about it for a moment. It was true, she was back now and she couldn't leave so soon again, right?

_**WB**_

"Mom won't let me stay home," Spinelli sighed, dropping into the wheelchair next to Joey's bed. Joey's blue eyes glanced at his sister as she shuffled her feet against the floor, pushing the chair back and forth slightly.

"Good," Joey responded, looking back down at the book in his hand. Spinelli never understood how he could be up this earlier and reading; she was only up because they made her go to school.

"Gee thanks for being on her side, Joe," Spinelli responded sarcastically.

"Hey, you are my little sister. Sure I look out for you but you're an idiot who needs to stop running away from her problems," Joey stated and Spinelli cringed, leaning her head back and glaring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, those Algebra finals," she sighed, but making his obvious that wasn't the reason for her sudden interest in not going to school.

"Oh please, it's more than that," said Joey, flipping through his book and Spinelli put her head up again.

"Hey just because Rachel isn't around doesn't mean I need to confide about personal life with my brother, I told you," Spinelli said and Joey smirked, raising his eyebrows and looking over his book at her.

"So it's about a boy, little Ashley is growing up?" he teased and saw a tall figure standing in his doorway.

"Aw, is Ash finally four feet tall now?" Vito said in a mocking tone, walking into Joey's room and pulling on Spinelli's ponytail as he passed her.

"Go away Vito," Spinelli said, hitting him for pulling her hair.

"I need socks," he responded, opening one of Joey's drawers and looking through it. Joey looked at his sister and rolled his eyes as Spinelli chuckled slightly, shaking her head. "Found some!" he called, holding them up and heading towards the door.

"Oh by the way Ashley, I know Joey is the supportive brother but I don't think you've grown, shrimp," Spinelli pushed the chair back and kicked the door closed in Vito's face.

"Can't lock him out too long since you've got to go to school," said Joey and Spinelli sighed, wheeling around to look at him with a painful expression.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going but I won't enjoy it," She muttered, standing up and opening the door, pushing past Vito who still stood in the hall, raising one eyebrow and looking at the socks in his hands. "What?"

"They aren't the same color black," he responded simply, she just rolled her eyes and headed back down the hall.

"Have fun at school!" Joey called out as Spinelli was tying up her red converse. She made a face, slipped on her book bag and opened the front door.

"Brothers," she muttered, closing the door behind her as she ran quickly to catch the bus.

_**WB**_

Spinelli entered school through the side door, since there were less people and it was a lot closer to her locker. She rubbed her hands together and unbuttoned her coat as she walked towards her locker.

Spinelli opened her locker; she knew she had art first period which was at least good since she'd see a friendly face in Mikey. She decided she'd invite him this weekend to meet Rachel.

"Lei!" Spinelli jumped suddenly and he coat slipped from her hand, she rolled her eyes and picked it up, turning to see who had called out to her.

"TJ?" she asked in a disbelieving tone of voice, her blue eyes wide. Wasn't he mad at her? Was he coming back from another round? Maybe to apologize? Spinelli turning her coat in her hands and looked up at him as he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She looked up at him, looking slightly confused but TJ just smiled and pulled her closer, placing his lips against hers.

And Spinelli had no idea what to do during the amazingly unexpected invent that TJ Detwieler was kissing her.

_**WB**_

_**What do you think about that now? C; **_

_**So anyway, there are only about 2 more chapters or so left and I may be writing a Sequel if there is interest since I lost the new recess story.**_

_**Anyway Read & Review because I don't want people losing interest :C**_


	17. Author Note

**Dear Readers**

I know I have not written in a while, a few months actually but I am hoping to get a new chapter up very soon. I just wanted to let you know I have not forgotten about you or my story. There are only 2 chapters left and I am planning to have them done by the end of the month.

Thanks for understanding and keep reading:D

-Stephanie


	18. Welcome Back, Spinelli

First of all I'd like to apologize to some extent for how long its has taken me to put up this chapter. It's been months since I updated and even weeks since I promised I would and after many writers block and busy months later I have finally come up with this chapter which is indeed the end. It is not fully the end of the road for there will be a sequel to tie up many loose ends and such but for now I am done, I'll need to wait for school to start up before I can be really focused on that sequel.

Anyway, without anymore apologies, this is the last chapter of Welcome Back and I thank all my readers for their support.

I will not be responding to my readers in this last one for I have wasted too much time, I will start that up again in the next story, but for now I am lacking the time and energy and just want to get on with all this and I am sure you all do too.

Enjoy.

I totally love you all.

**Chapter 17 – Welcome home, Spinelli **

"Lei!" Spinelli was waiting on the corner near Third Street School when the curly blonde hair young lady walked quickly up to her and gave her a hug

"Rachel!" Spinelli smiled, seeing her good friends face.

"Gosh I've missed you kiddo! Like hello, what happened to art buddies for life?" she said with a smile.

"Come on, my friends are here," said Spinelli, rolling her eyes as they walked down the street to the familiar convenience store called Kelso's where she'd spent the better afternoon's of her elementary school years.

"Will TJ be there?" Rachel wondered.

"Rach!" Spinelli said but couldn't help but laugh. "He will be, but he probably won't be there yet,"

"Well that's no fun; you think I came all the way here to see you? Gosh, conceited girl,"

"He will be here," Spinelli promised with a smile. It was one the first real smiles she'd felt in weeks since he parents told her they were moving. Seeing Rachel made her happy but introducing her to her old best friends made it even better.

Spinelli had told Rachel all about what had happened, which didn't seem like much. It was a kiss. One simple little kiss.

Did it mean anything at all? Spinelli replayed the scene in her head. The kiss was spontaneous, unexpected and great. She'd only kissed TJ once before that when they were in forth grade and this was obviously much different then that.

"Maybe it was a 'shut-up let's get this argument over with' kiss," Rachel joked but Spinelli actually put that into consideration and her friend rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, at least you can meet Mikey and Vince," said Spinelli, pushing open the door to Kelso's. "I'm not sure if either of them knows about the kiss. I just told Mikey me and Teege… fixed things up," Rachel laughed and followed Spinelli to the table with a tall blonde young man and dark skinned one and a tall, slightly muscular young man with messy blonde hair.

"Whose-" But before Rachel could finishing asking, Spinelli's blue eyes opened wide in shock.

"Gus!?" Spinelli knew it was him. He was at least six foot three but she could tell it was him, the little dweeb she sometimes took for granted… but heck did she miss him. "I can't bloody believe it… has everyone grown but me!?" The three boys started to laugh.

"Surprised to see me all grown up?" Gus wondered, cocking an eyebrow as Spinelli slide into the booth next to Mikey, across from Gus and Vince as Rachel sat next to her.

Spinelli looked at Mikey and Vince and even at herself. Was she surprised? Not really. A lot of things had changed and she'd learned that growing up was bound to happen, whether she was with them through it or not.

"Hey Spin, who's your friend?" Vince asked, taking a sip from his drink and looking at Rachel who gave him one of her million dollar smiles. Not surprisingly, Rachel quickly introduced herself. "Oh so this is Rachel," Vince grinned. She was very pretty, not exactly what he was expecting as Spinelli's best friend, she sort of reminded him of an Ashley but he was quickly proved wrong. Though Rachel was gorgeous she was a witty, creative, competitive, overprotective genius.

"And you're the basketball boy, I am assuming," said Rachel with a mocking grin. "Competitive? Conceited?" the curly blonde haired girl smiled and Spinelli looked at the two.

"I think I described you perfectly to her," said Spinelli and Vince just continued looking at Rachel.

"I heard you're pretty competitive yourself," said Vince with a smirk and Rachel tilted her head slightly.

"Did you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at Spinelli who just chuckled at the two and continued a conversation with Gus. "Not going to challenge me to anything are you?" She asked with a smile

"Nah, just going to get a drink," Vince responded, nodding toward the counter.

"Good choice," Rachel said with a grin and Vince stood up. "We'll be right back, Lei," Spinelli nodded and watched her two friends quickly becoming friends with each other.

"She is quite outgoing, like you said," said Mikey as Vince and Rachel went up to the counter.

"And I think she got Vince hooked, it's a record," said a new voice as TJ took a seat at the booth across from Spinelli. "Aw, just like old times, its prefect, just the change I needed… Hey Gus," Spinelli studied the boy across from her for a moment. She was glad he was happier now but she knew things weren't over and when she got the chance there would be a lot she had to talk over with the boy but for now she enjoyed the simplicity of the moment.

With her best friends… except there was one person missing.

"Gretchen didn't want to come?" Ask Gus and Spinelli shook her head with a sigh.

"She wasn't too interested, I'm kind of worried about her, and who does she hang around with anyway?" Spinelli asked, since she had only seen Gretchen a few times.

"It varies," TJ responded. "She's a lot more focused on studies then friends though, she's been seen with the Ashley's a few times but that's nothing serious, Gretchen's a genius… she'd never get in with them, no worries about that, she'll come around Spin," TJ said as if a promise to her but Spinelli was growing a bit worried, she wanted to know what Gretchen's life had been like the passed few years but none of her friends could really give her much of a detailed answer.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," said TJ, standing up. "Does anyone want anything?" he asked and took their orders.

"I shall help," said Mikey with a smile and Spinelli let him out of the booth. The two went up to the counter with Rachel and Vince as Spinelli sat back down.

"I feel kind of bad that I haven't talked to Gretchen in a while," Gus admitted, as if reading Spinelli's mind. "I only really kept in contact with Mikey and TJ. Gretchen's been something of a mystery," he gave a weak smile and Spinelli was getting more curious by the minute. "Speaking of Gretchen…" Spinelli followed his gazed and turned in her seat to see a tall red-haired girl enter Kelso's, wearing a jacket and scarf.

"Maybe she changed her mind," said Spinelli hopefully, remembering their conversation earlier that day.

"_Hey Gretchen," Spinelli pushed open the door to the science lab. It was late into lunch time and she was pretty sure she'd find her here and she was in luck. _

"_Hi." Gretchen greeted simply, and continued to type something on the computer. "Need something?" she wondered, slowly raising her green eyes over the computer, looking at Spinelli. Spinelli was getting the distinct feeling that she wasn't much wanted here. _

"_Well yes, actually," Spinelli walked around the computer and took a seat next to her old friend. "See, the gang as in… TJ, Vince, Mikey and I were going to meet at Kelso's after school. Just… wondering and well hoping if you wanted to come," Spinelli finished and by now Gretchen had continued writing again and stopped, looking at her. _

"_They know?" Gretchen seemed quite surprised, her eyes studying Spinelli. _

"_Were going to find out anyway, right?" Spinelli responded innocently, not really wanting to get into the details of how they found out. _

"_You actually told them?" Gretchen slowly raised an eyebrow and Spinelli was getting a bit annoyed but tried not to show it, Gretchen obviously was still not so quite to be friends with her again. _

"_Sort of," Spinelli brushed off the subject lightly and waited for Gretchen to answer to her request. _

"_Well it sounds fun and all but I don't think so. I've got a lot of work to do and stuff but thanks," she seemed genuinely sorry, as if she actually did want to go but Spinelli was never really good at reading Gretchen, now was even harder. _

"_We'll still be there if you change your mind," Spinelli offered, really hoping she'd change her mind. _

"_Alright," Gretchen said in a kind of 'okay, so we're done now, right?' tone of voice and Spinelli decided not to push it any further. _

"_Well, bye," Spinelli stood up, pushing her chair in just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. _

"_Bye," Gretchen gave her a slight smile and started to turn off the computer. "Welcome back, by the way. I didn't really give you much of a warm welcome before,"_

"_Not like I really deserved one anyway," Spinelli said with a laugh, opening the door to the lab. "See you around, Gretch."_

Spinelli was now hoping Gretchen had changed her mind, but unfortunately her hopes were too high as Gretchen walked past the four people at the counter and quickly went to the back of the store, looking for something else.

"No such luck," said Spinelli, turning back around in her seat to face Gus. Now, Mikey, TJ, Rachel and Vince were walking back towards the booth. Soon the six were talking, laughing, getting acquainted with Rachel and catching up with each other.

Spinelli knew things weren't always going to be as simple as they were right now, just sitting in one of their old elementary school hang outs. But right now she didn't care about all that. She was living in the now, not the past and what could have been. She and TJ still had a lot to talk about, her best friend and Vince were hitting it off and she still had a lot to learn about the past few years…

Oh, and of course some Ashley's to get a little revenge on and Gretchen to befriend again.

Spinelli glanced behind her again and noticed Gretchen paying at the counter and heading towards the door, but before she opened the door she looked over at the table and gave Spinelli a small smile which might just signify the beginning of the rekindling of their beautiful friendship.

Welcome back, Spinelli. You sure have been missed.

**The End**

WBWBWBWBWB

Okay, so I totally apologize for the ending and know many of you will be all "What about Spinelli and TJ!?" But I PROMISE you, it will all be explained in the new story. Plus, although its still Spinelli story there will be a lot of other character plots in the next one, especially a lot more Gretchen.

Anyway, I'm always up for suggestions of what you'd like to see in the next one, I am totally here to please my readers.

Until next time, and thanks 100 for your time in ready and reviewing Welcome Back…

-Stephanie.


	19. Update!

Hey guys!

I am happy to annouce that the sequal is FINALLY up and I hope to see you all reading and reviewing!

Its called Figure it Out. And it has a slightly different tone then this one, but I hope you all still enjoy it!

Thanks for reading!

-Stef


End file.
